


One-Shots (Reader Inserts)

by Silvestry



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Creepypasta - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 34,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestry/pseuds/Silvestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello my ingots! So, I'm going to compile all of my one-shots/song-shots into a single story! Basically, it's going to be easier for you all to read them.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It's Gonna Work

Alright, so here's how this little book is gonna work!

 

I'm going to use it to post all of my one-shots, ideas, ect. (I will also post them as a singular story on my profile) I will do requests, depending on the character and what you want. Obviously, if I don't know the character or I'm not particularly fond of what you want, I won't do it. NO LEMONS OR SMUT.

Message me for a request~

ALL OF THESE ARE GONNA BE ON MY OTHER PROFILES AS WELL!


	2. Bully (Bully!America x Reader)

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Song lyrics

 

  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey 

It’s 8 A.M.  
This hell I’m in  
Seems I’ve crossed the line again  
For being nothing more than who I am

 

You didn’t know what you did to make Alfred bully you. You were the shy, quiet one in the back who was friendly to all when talked to. He bullied you every day, whether it was stealing your homework, calling you names, or shoving you down the stone steps of the school, it was always something. No one else seemed to notice, which only made it worse.

So break my bones  
And throw your stones  
We all know that life ain’t fair  
But there is more of us  
We’re everywhere

The reason behind Alfred’s bullying was unkown to you, however, if you were to know, you’d be quite surprised. He secretly had a crush on you, but had a reputation to keep. If he ruined it by going out with the shy, nerdy girl who has few friends, he’d be the one to be bullied. So instead he chose the only way he could interact with you, bullying. It was not a good interaction, and he felt horrible every time he did it, but he didn’t stop.

 

We don’t have to take this  
Back against the wall  
We don’t have to take this  
We can end it all

You wanted it to end, with the abuse you get from school and the recent divorce your parents had, you were ready for a mental breakdown. You’d shut yourself in your room every evening you came home, ignoring the questions your Father threw at you. You wanted it all to end, however you knew better. You would eventually be able to leave the school, moving on to College and you’d never have to see Alfred again.

All you’ll ever be   
Is a faded memory of a bully  
Make another joke  
While they hang another rope  
So lonely  
Push him to the dirt  
‘Till the words don’t hurt  
Can you hear me  
No one’s gonna cry  
On the very day you die  
You’re a bully  
Hey  
Hey

This was it. Graduation day. After it ends and you go home, you’ll never have to see Alfred again. You can move on with your life, forget the years of bullying, the years of torture. However, the happiness was short-lived when Alfred came up to you, a sad smile on his face. You tensed up, ready for a shove or the sign of an incoming insult. However, instead of doing anything, he just stood there, taking in all your features.

“(y/n)… I… I’m sorry… For everything I’ve done to you.”

You were extremely surprised, but quickly grew angry with him. How dare he apologize on the last day of school, as if it would magically fix everything he’d done. He must’ve sensed your anger, as he grew solemn and continued on.

“I… The reason behind why I bullied you was because… I l-love you… But I couldn’t let anyone else know that, or else I would’ve been bullied… I’m sorry…”

Think it through  
You can’t undo  
Whenever I see black and blue  
I feel the past  
I share the bruise

With everyone  
Who’s come and gone  
My head is clear  
My voice is strong  
Now I’m right here to right the wrong

Now you were furious. He bullied you because he loved you?! Your scowl darkened and you replied, voice tight with anger.

“You love me?! Are you serious?! You bullied me to save your reputation?! I can’t believe you, Alfred! Actually, I can! This doesn’t surprise me at all! Do you think that just by apologizing to me and saying you love me will make me automatically forgive you?! That it will make me forget all the years of hell you put me through?! Well, I’m sorry to say, that it won’t! I am not going to forgive you just like that! After today, I hope to never see you again!”

 

We don’t have to take this  
Back against the wall  
We don’t have to take this  
We can end it all

You gave him one last glare, taking in his teary gaze, puffy eyes, and red cheeks. You wanted to remember the look on his face as you turned around, moving to go give your speech.

All you’ll ever be   
Is a faded memory of a bully  
Make another joke  
While they hang another rope  
So lonely  
Push him to the dirt  
‘Till the words don’t hurt  
Can you hear me  
No one’s gonna cry  
On the very day you die  
You’re a bully

After the ceremony was over, you were ready to leave, the stress of what happened earlier finally catching up to you. You just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch to take a nap. However, a figure moved in front of you, blocking the path. You weren’t too happy when you saw who it was, and immediately shoved him out of the way.

“I’m not in the mood, Alfred. Go bully someone else.”

“It’s not like that, (y/n)! Please just give me a chance! I’ll make it up to you!”

It’s 8 A.M.  
The hell I’m in  
Your voice is strong  
Now right the wrong

You laughed at that and continued walking. Alfred stared sadly after your retreating figure, realizing just how badly he screwed up. He would never hold you now, he would never feel your touch, hear your laugh, or see you smile. He started tearing up and turned away, going home to think about all the things he’d done to you.

All you’ll ever be   
Is a faded memory of a bully  
Make another joke  
While they hang another rope  
So lonely  
Push him to the dirt  
‘Till the words don’t hurt  
Can you hear me  
No one’s gonna cry  
On the very day you die  
You’re a bully

Hey!

 

(Song is Bully by Shinedown)


	3. Made of Stone (Cheater!France x Reader)

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Song lyrics

 

Speak your mind  
Like I care  
I can see your lips moving  
I’ve just learned not to hear  
Don’t waste your time

Tears streamed down your face as you watched Francis kiss another girl. You had known he was cheating on you for a while, and this wasn’t the first time you had caught him in the act, but you had tried to ignore it, prompting to try and fix it by doing everything you could for him. You’d tried to become better, however, it just seemed to push him away even more. The two of you used to be so close, now there was only an empty house, with you, the lonely one, inside. He didn’t even sleep in bed with you anymore, instead choosing to crash on the couch for those rare nights he came home. You could see his lips moving, whispering something into the girl’s ear to which she giggled.

It’s never enough for you, baby  
Don’t want to play your game anymore  
No matter what you say  
I’m all out of love for you, baby  
And now that I’ve tried everything  
I’ll numb the pain, ‘till I’m made of stone

You’d had enough. You couldn’t stand seeing him with someone else while the two of you drifted further apart. Slamming open the door to the house, you shot the two a glare before running up to the bedroom to start packing your things. You could hear the girl snicker and the pounding of footsteps behind you, signaling that Francis was following.

“Mon Cheri! It wasn’t what it looked like!”  
Tuning out his voice, you continued to throw your things into a bag. You knew if you listened to what he said you’d be drawn back in, that you’d forgive him and give him another chance. But you knew better, you would become numb to his words, they would have no meaning to you anymore after you left. Throwing the bag over your shoulder, you finally looked up. Francis looked extremely happy you were finally listening, and opened his mouth to speak, only for you to interrupt, tears drying.

“Don’t. It was exactly what it looked like. I’m not going to take this anymore, Francis. I’ve had enough of your games. I can’t stand to watch you give your attention to other woman, while I stay home and try to figure out what I did wrong. It’s over. I’m leaving.”

Take your time  
I’m not scared  
Make me everything you need me to be  
So the judgment seems fair  
Don’t waste your time

The shock and pain in his eyes almost made you want to take everything you just said back, to forgive him for everything he’d done to you. However, you knew better. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You’d grown up knowing that, and had been told countless times by many people to call it quits if anyone ever cheated on you. And you knew it was true, Francis was living proof. You walked out of the room, leaving Francis to stare in shock.

It’s never enough for you, baby  
Don’t wanna play your game anymore  
No matter what you say  
I’m all out of love for you, baby  
I’ll numb the pain, ‘till I am made—

To tear out my heart  
For the way it feels  
I will still remember when you’ve long forgotten me

Stepping into the driver’s seat of your car, you pulled out your phone and started the engine. Calling your best friend, Elizabeta, you started to drive away. In the rear view mirrior, you could see Francis standing out on the lawn, lips moving to form your name in a shout. Behind him stood the girl he was just with, a small smirk on her face as the two watched you drive away.

“Hey (y/n)! How’s it going?” Elizabeta finally picked up the phone.

“Eliza…” The tremble in your voice signaled to your friend that something was horribly wrong.

“(y/n)?! What happened?! Who do I need to hit?! Never mind, come to my house. We can talk it through and then I can go hit them!”

You ended the call and continued your drive, a destination now set in mind. However, your phone rung and seeing the caller ID only brought fresh tears. It was Francis. You let it wring, not wanting to hear his sorry excuses on how much he loved you or how the girl came onto him.

It’s never enough for you, baby  
Don’t wanna play your game anymore  
No matter what you say  
I’m all out of love for you, baby  
And now that I’ve tried everything  
I’ll numb the pain, ‘till I’m made of stone  
It’s never enough   
I’ll numb the pain, ‘till I’m made of stone  
I’ll numb the pain, ‘till I’m made of stone

Turning down the street Elizabeta lived on, you dried up your tears. You were no longer going to be held down by Francis, you wouldn’t listen to him anymore. With a heavy heart, you pulled up to her driveway and got out. Your friend was already waiting at the door, having seen you drive up from the window and came in for a hug.

“Elizabeta…”

 

(Song is Made of Stone by Evanescence)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: FLUFFFFF SO MUCH FLUFFF

Sorry if he seems OOC!

 

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Song lyrics  
(A/N) – Author’s note

 

Dressed in your Friday best  
And ready to impress, whoa-oh  
I like the show, oh oh  
And can I say that you’re the prettiest girl that I know  
Or will ever know

Today was your birthday, and to celebrate, your friends were throwing a party at a local club. (A/N: Can you rent clubs for parties? Tbh I dunno… If you can’t then just pretenddd) You were dressed in a beautiful pink spaghetti strap dress that stopped around mid-thigh with white flats and a red heart necklace. (A/N: Your outfit) Walking into the main room, all eyes were immediately drawn to you, causing your cheeks to redden from embarrassment.

So give me your hand  
Got a record on the table and I think it’s gonna, gonna make you wanna let go  
An opportunity to get a little wild, baby can I get a smile, smile, damn, I hope so  
Now we’re turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat

Giving a soft smile, you went to mingle with the crowd of countries. However, one caught your eye and you grinned, waving him over.

“Mathew!”  
Mathew noticed you calling, and was now heading over to you. His face was slightly reddened as he got closer, and your heart fluttered when he grabbed your hand.

She said “I love this song I’ve heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word”  
She’s gonna dance all night night  
Till it hurts  
Singing the best song ever, best song ever

The dj turned up the volume of the music, the base thundering through everyone’s ears. Grinning, you pulled Mathew towards the dance floor.

“This is my favorite song! Come on!”

Mathew gave a small smile in your direction, however was hesitant to dance in the crowd. Nudging him, you gave your own smile before starting to dance. He seemed to think something over, before he finally joined you on the flashing floor.

Give me your hand  
Give me your hand  
She said “This is the best song ever, best song ever”

Music colliding with the words singing what she wanna say  
I hope it’s my name  
And every time you hear it you’ll remember this night again  
Again and Again  
So give me your hand

You and Mathew joined hands, dancing till your bodies ached. Giggling, you both whirled and twirled, jumping and sliding. The song came to its slower part, meant for special moments with your partner. Mathew placed his hand on your lower back as he held your other one, and you both pressed up against each other.

‘Cause I’m ready and I’m able and I’m thinking’ I can make you finally wanna let go  
Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten then eleven till we break the windows  
Now we’re turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat

Turning slowly, you gazed into each other’s eyes. It was just then that Mathew realized how beautiful you truly were, he loved everything about you. The way your hair moved when you twirled, the way your eyes sparkled when you had an idea, even the way your hips shook when you swayed to the beat of the music. He smiled softly.

“(y/n)… Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were?”

She said “I love this song I’ve heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word”  
She’s gonna dance all night night  
Till it hurts  
Singing the best song ever, best song ever

Give me your hand  
Give me your hand  
She said “This is the best song ever, best song ever”

Your eyes widened. He didn’t stutter? That was new. However, your surprise soon turned to a warm, fluttery feeling in your stomach at his words. Laughing, you replied.

“No, but now isn’t a bad time to start.”

He laughed along with you as you both continued to dance. The slow part soon came to an end, and you let go of each other to continue dancing.

We’re not coming down  
You’re all mine  
We’re so high  
Rocket to cloud nine  
When we’re turning up the  
Best song ever  
Best song ever

She said “I love this song I’ve heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word”  
She’s gonna dance all night night  
Till it hurts  
Singing the best song ever, best song ever

The song came to an end, and you both were grinning as the base made its last dying sounds. Mathew grabbed your hand and tugged you towards a quieter part of the room, an area where you could observe everyone but were still far enough away for people to know the two of you didn’t want to be disturbed. Smiling, the two of you sat down and he began to tell you how beautiful you were.

She said “I love this song I’ve heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word”  
She’s gonna dance all night night  
Till it hurts singing the best song ever, best song ever  
Give me your hand

Give me your hand  
She said “This is the best song ever, best song ever”

 

(Song is Give Me Your Hand by The Ready Set)


	5. Can't Decide (Satoshi x Insane!Reader)

It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four letter  
Fuck and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

You giggled as you danced around Satoshi, strapping him down to a small chair that once belonged to a young student.

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't wanna be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you've gotten in my way

You played the knife against his flesh, lightly cutting his skin. Blood seeped from the fresh wound as he looked up at you, sympathy in his eyes.

I can't decide  
Wether you should live or die   
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

You clutched your head in pain as you felt the darkness seep deeper, giving a small whimper as it took hold and drove you into further insanity.

It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If i stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

You giggled again as your pupils dilated, thinking of different methods of torture. You decided you'd take his eyes, as they were showing an emotion you weren't fond of. Love.

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

I can't decide  
Wether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Satoshi's screams echoed throughout the run down school, causing all who heard them to shiver in fear. You wondered how you could make his time in this dimension shorter. Oh the possibilities.

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

You grinned, thinking of an idea. You'd spill his innards across the ground, painting the rotted floor with the color you'd recently taken a liking to.

I can't decide  
Wether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride.

Satoshi was now dead, lying in a pool of his own blood and guts. The excitement of the kill was beginning to fade, and it left you wondering,

 

What had you done?

 

(Song is I Can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters)


	6. Secret (Yuka x Insane!Reader)

You turned away from the corpse of Satoshi, coming face to face with his younger sister Yuka. Giggling, you winked and brought your pointer finger to your lips.

Why do you smile  
Like you've been told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
'Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells

Yuka looked up at your crimson splattered face, unshed tears in her eyes. "(y/n)-chan...?" Taking a step closer, you giggled again. "Yes, Yuka-chan?"

Got a secret   
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

Holding up your pinky finger, you whispered, "Our little secret, okay?" Yuka gazed past you and she let out a gasp as her eyes landed on her older brother's body.

Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized   
By the secrets that you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

You grinned maliciously as Yuka took off. Giving chase you dragged your knife along the wall.

Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

You caught Yuka's arm as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell

Raising the knife, you giggled. "It was our little secret, Yuka-chan. But you just had to run, didn't you?" Bringing the knife down, you plunged it into her stomach. Yuka let out a gurgle of pain as blood seeped from the fresh wound. 

[Chorus x3]  
Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

Your laugh echoed throughout the school as you watched the life drain from Yuka's eyes. A single tear slid down her pale face.

Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead   
Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead

 

(Song is Secret by The Pierces)


	7. Chapter 7

All dressed up  
In a white straight jacket  
No, you can’t have it

You couldn’t believe what you had done. Poor Yuka and Satoshi lay in a pool of their own blood as you stood over them, tears pouring from your eyes.

Paper airplanes  
Open window  
Here today  
Gone tomorrow

Just minutes ago, both were alive and well. Here one second, gone the next. All thanks to you.

[Chorus]  
I like to stare at the sun  
And think about what I’ve done  
I lie awake in my great escape

I like crossing the line   
And slowly losing my mind  
Are you okay  
‘Cuz I feel fine  
Maybe it’s me  
I’m just crazy  
Maybe I like that I’m not alright

You knew it wasn’t really your fault you committed those crimes. You had had a moment of weakness, when you had saw the first corpse of the school. You had visions of your death, visions of all the ones you loved dying.

All messed up  
And slightly twisted  
Am I sick or am I gifted  
Paper airplanes  
Open windows  
Here today  
And gone tomorrow

In your moment of weakness, you had allowed the darkening to seep in. It tainted your once pure soul, changing you. With a sickening feeling in your stomach, you had slowly lost all sense of direction, of right from wrong.

[Chorus]  
I like to stare at the sun  
And think about what I’ve done  
I lie awake in my great escape

I like crossing the line   
And slowly losing my mind  
Are you okay  
‘Cuz I feel fine  
Maybe it’s me  
I’m just crazy  
Maybe I like that I’m not alright

Because you had that one moment of weakness, Satoshi and Yuka were now laying in their own crimson pools, still warm. You had blood on your hands, you were a murderer.

Woah  
I don’t care if you apologize  
I can’t lie  
Woah  
I can’t lie

You could still feel the darkness in the recesses of your soul, waiting for another moment, another small moment of weakness so that it could come forth again. No matter how many times you tried to apologize, you knew it was worthless. No matter how many Sorry's you said, it wouldn’t atone for what you had done.

I like to stare at the sun  
And think about what I’ve done  
I lie awake in my great escape

I like crossing the line  
And slowly losing my mind  
Are you okay  
‘Cuz I feel fine  
Maybe it’s me  
I’m just crazy  
Maybe I like that I’m not alright  
Maybe I like that I’m not alright

 

(Song is I'm Not Alright by Shinedown)


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY IF HE SEEMS OOC!  
I also have a strange obsession with space, so I decided to use it in this and I think it worked out…  
WARNING: FLUFFFF

 

If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer

You and Masky were very good friends, however you liked him just a little bit more than that. Whether he was aware of your feelings, you had no idea. You did however, know that you were pretty good at concealing them, but that probably wasn’t helping. Whenever he was around, you could feel butterflies in your stomach and you would feel your face heat up, and every time you’d silently thank Slender that you had a mask on.

I don’t admit it  
I play it cool  
But every minute  
That I’m with you

Unbeknownst to you, Masky felt the same way. He got the same butterflies and felt the same rush of heat to his face whenever you were near. He had asked multiple others for advice, and they all said the same thing. Go tell her, she’ll feel the same way. He’d asked them how they would know, and they just said to trust them. Well, today was the day he’d do it.

I feel the fever and I won’t lie  
I break a sweat  
My body’s telling  
All the secrets I ain’t told you yet

He planned on telling you around midnight, and was going to call you up to the roof knowing you like to look at the stars. For a proxy, you had a strange obsession with anything that was related to space, whether it was the stars, planets, comets or even the northern lights, you loved it all. He knew that there was going to be a meteor shower later that night, and he would confess after it ended.

Oh oh  
I struggle to contain  
Whoa oh  
The love that’s in my veins  
Oh oh  
And how it circulates  
Oh oh

He had an extremely hard time controlling his nerves, he didn’t want you to know just yet. It was quite hard to not just have a mental breakdown and call it quits, however, a small talk with Slender assured him it would go fine.

If you could take my pule right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer

It was time. He was already waiting up on the roof, nervously pacing. You were a few minutes late, as you had wanted to get a blanket to lay on so the two of you wouldn’t feel the cold roof. The other pastas inside the house could hear his nervous steps, and silently snickered to themselves as they got ready to eavesdrop. Surprisingly, Jeff and Jane were behaving themselves, as they too wanted to see what happened. Jeff because he wanted to tease Masky, and Jane because you and her were best friends and she wanted to support you.

You’re taken over the beat of my body  
You just don’t let up, don’t let up  
You’re taken over the beat of my body  
But you lift me up, life me up  
If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer

The shower finally started, and you were both sitting contentedly on the blanket, looking up. Masky couldn’t help but steal small glances at you, admiring the moon light that shown down on your face and how your eyes would light up every time a meteor passed by.

So close together  
So far apart  
You’re turning me on  
And my fire’s waitin’ for your spark

Oh oh  
I struggle to contain  
Whoa oh  
And how it circulates  
Oh oh

It was time for him to confess. The shower had just ended and you were both sitting in silence, happy to be near each other.

“(y/n)…?”

Tearing your gaze away from the night sky, you turned to him, waiting for him to continue. He swallowed his fear and took ahold of your hand, looking into your eyes.

If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer

He was surprised you couldn’t hear the rapid beating of his heart, but continued on anyways.

“I want to tell you something important…”  
In the bushes down below, the pastas readied their cameras, wanting to get a good shot so they could black mail the two of you while Jane and Slender casted a disapproving eye over them.

You’re taken over the beat of my body  
You just don’t let up, don’t let up  
You’re taken over the beat of my body  
But you lift me up, lift me up  
If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer

Masky took a deep breath before saying the three words that you had been wanting to hear for a long time.

“I love you.”

The truth is out  
No stopping now  
I’m getting closer  
I’ve had enough  
Undress my love  
I’m coming over

You smiled at him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“I love you to.”

If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh  
And if you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh

If you take my pulse

Masky had a look of surprise on his face, before giving a smile of his own.  
“May I…?”  
Giving a small nod, you both leaned in. You were positive that he could hear your heart beating a mile a minute and you wouldn’t be surprised if the other pastas, who were supposedly in the house, could hear it as well.

 

If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer

However, before the two of you could kiss, a flash of light and a shout interrupted.

“BEN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TURN OFF THE FLASH!”

You and Masky glanced towards the bushes and raised an eyebrow.

“SHIT! THEY KNOW! SCATTER!”

The rustling of bushes was heard and then silence before sounds of laughter cut through, filling the night with musical sounds.

You’re taken over the beat of my body  
You just don’t let up, don’t let up  
You’re taken over the beat of my body  
But you lift me up, lift me up  
If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer

 

(Song is Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony)


	9. A Chance Encounter (England x Half-Wolf!Reader)

Key~  
(e/c) - Eye Color  
(y/n) - Your Name  
(f/c) - Fur Color  
‘Italics’ - Thoughts

 

Your ears flicked in anticipation as you waited for the perfect moment. You were currently hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, waiting for the vendor of the stall to look away. You were on the run, some crazy hunters had been chasing you for weeks and you were tired and hungry. You weren't an ordinary human, you had the ears and tail along with the smelling, hearing, and instincts of a wolf. You had (f/c) ears on your head and a (f/c) tail. The ears were hidden underneath a raggedy cap and your tail was wrapped around your body underneath your oversized shirt. You glanced around, hoping that no one was looking. Crap! There were the hunters! You saw them casting suspicious glances around themselves, as if they didn't trust anyone in the market. You quietly fled down the alleyway, and, just your luck, knocked a box of assorted glasses over. 'Why was there a box of glass in an alleyway? No, never mind that.' You could hear footsteps back at the entrance and gruff, angry voices yelling something you couldn't understand. You darted to the end of the alley, only to come up to a brick wall. The wall wasn't to high, you could easily scale it with your enhanced skills. You quickly scrambled up it, trying to make as little noise as possible. You could hear the loud footsteps, now running, down the alleyway. You cursed under your breath as you heard them call out to you and pushed yourself on top of the wall. A shot rang out through the alley. A sudden pain in your left shoulder alerted you to the fact that you had been shot and you quickly dropped to the ground on the other side of the wall and took off. With your sensitive hearing, you could hear the men curse and start to scale the wall. Judging by the rustle of fabric, they were probably lifting each other up. You grunted in pain as you rounded the corner, only to bump into another person’s chest and fall back onto your back and wounded shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain and blinking back tears you quickly scrambled up, mumbling an apology and quickly taking off. However, before you could get very far, a hand on your left shoulder stopped you in your tracks. Letting out a strangled cry you quickly tried to twist out of his grip, only to be stopped by a voice and another hand.

"Are you okay Love?"

His voice was laced with concern as he pulled you closer to him so he could get a better look at you. 

"Please! You have to let me go! If you don't they'll catch me!"

“Who will catch you, Love?”

“Hey! Stop right there! Hand her over and there will be no need to get hurt!” A gruff voice shouted behind the two of you as you whirled around to face the man holding you.

“Please! Let me go!”

“Sorry Love, no can do. This is no way to treat a lady. Why are you chasing her?”

The man barked a laugh and said, “She’s not human! She’s part wolf! A monster! Now hand her over Eyebrows.” The man who had a hold on you raised an eyebrow at the nickname and replied.

“Sorry, I don’t think I will. She looks perfectly fine to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to treat the wound you gave her. Now, off with you.”

The men growled at his answer but none the less turned around, figuring the idea of murdering someone in the open wasn’t smart. However, as he turned he yelled back, “We will be back for her! She can’t hide forever!”

You stared in fear as the man in front of you turned back to you.

“What’s your name, Love?”

“(y-y/n)…” You replied, still in fight or flight mode.  
“Well (y/n), looks like you’re coming with me,” At this your eyes widened and you started shaking. Noticing your fearful gaze, he quickly add, “I won’t hurt you. That was no way to treat a lady!”

You slightly relaxed, but you still didn’t fully trust him.

“Come on, Love.”

He tugged you down the street and started talking.

“I’m Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. We need to patch up that wound before it gets infected. My house isn’t much further.”

When you reached said house, you were pulled inside. It wasn’t too large but it wasn’t too small either. It had a rather homely feel to it and made you feel somewhat safer. He led you to what you presumed to be the bathroom, and your suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door. He sat you down on the toilet seat while he went over to the medicine cabinet to look for the first aid kit. After cleaning out your wound and wrapping a bandage around it, he took you to the kitchen and sat you down at the table.

“Are you hungry?” At the question you glanced up, a spark in your eyes. He laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes!” He walked into the kitchen, leaving you to your thoughts.

‘Why was this man helping you? He seems nice enough, but can I really trust him? Stupid, you already trusted him when you allowed him to bring you here! What if he-!’ 

Your train of thought was interrupted as said man put a plate of scones down in front of you. You wrinkled your nose in disgust at the smell and shook your head. The man looked offended at your action and said, “Do you not like it?!”

“N-no… Its n-not that… I’m p-part wolf so I-I only eat m-meat…” You stuttered out, looking at the ground in shame. His eyes softened at your words and he replied with a small ‘Oh’.

“Well, looks like I’ll be going to the market again. Do you have anywhere to stay, Love?”

“N-no… I’ve n-never had o-one…” His eyes widened.

“Oh… Well looks like you’re staying with me from now on!”

Now it was your turn for your eyes to widen. You managed to get past your shock and stuttered out.

“N-no! I wouldn’t w-want to be a b-burden! B-besides! I’m s-sure I c-can find s-somewhere to s-stay!”

“No, Love! I would not be in my right mind to let a woman such as yourself back onto the streets, especially with those brutes hunting you down! Now that I mention it, where ARE your wolf attributes? They mentioned them but I haven’t seen anything.”

You winced at the mention of the hunters and looked up at him when he asked about your wolf attributes.

“M-my ears are u-under my h-hat… M-my tail is under m-my s-shirt…”  
You pulled your tail out and took your hat off after you said those words and risked a glance up at the man in front of you.

“May I?” He raised his hand towards your ears as he asked this. You gave a small nod and he slowly lowered his hand behind yours ears.

‘What are you doing?! He can hurt you! But he seems nice… I think we can trust him… You’re crazy! We can’t trust anyone!’

Your thoughts were interrupted as he pulled his hand away and gave you a small smile.

“Yeah, you can definitely stay here.”

What had you gotten yourself into?


	10. Light's Out (Snapped!Kishinuma x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little ingots! Look at what I found in my fanfiction folder! This was about halfway unfinished and when I opened it my reaction was “HOLY SHIT THIS IS A THING?” I don’t even remember starting this… Oh well! I have noticed there is quite a lack of Corpse Party fanfics, even less reader inserts. So I’ve decided to finish and post this! Hope you enjoy!   
>  ~Silver

Key~  
(y/n) – Your Name  
(a/n) – Author’s note 

You silently cursed yourself as you ran down the halls of the rundown school, trying not to trip over the many missing boards. Earlier you had run into Kishinuma, it would have been an exciting reunion, if he hadn’t been standing over the mangled body of Ayumi with a bloody pipe. You had been wandering the halls after emptying the contents of your stomach when you had come across a fresh looking corpse that looked like it had been hurled down the hall at a high speed, (a/n: NOOOOOOOOO MAYUUUUU) when you had happened upon him. At first, you were ecstatic, thinking you would no longer be alone in the horrid school. That was before you noticed Ayumi, sitting in a pool of her own blood, giving you a desperate look, trying to tell you to run. You let out a small gasp at the sight of her mangled body, the small sound alerting her murderer of your presence. He quickly spun around, a crazy gleam in his eyes before he realized it was you. He grinned at the sight of your figure before saying,

“(y/n)-chan! I didn’t see you there!”

You took a hesitant step back, in which he took one towards you. At this point, you saw the pipe in his hands, dripping with the crimson substance that is blood. You had quickly put two and two together, and it didn’t take long for you to take off at a sprint back the way you came. You heard him give chase as he sang out,

“(y/n)-chan, come back! I just want to play! I promise it won’t hurt too much!”

You ran into the nearest room you could and shut the door behind you before pushing a desk in front of it for a barricade of sorts. As you caught your breath you examined the room you had gone into, looking for any sort of hiding place. Your eyes were quickly drawn to a small closet on the other side of the room and you made your way towards it, giving a small jump at the sound of pounding on the door.

“Oh (y/n)-chan, I know you’re in there! You can’t hide!”

Throwing open the doors of the closet and stepping in, you quickly shut them and tried not to whimper at the sound of the door and desk scraping against old, rotten wood. You heard footsteps walk in the room, before all went quiet. Hearing nothing, you silently hoped he had left, and were about to push open the door to peek out when he started speaking.

“You know, I think I like this game of hide and seek. Too bad it has to end so early. You didn’t do a very good job at hiding, (y/n)-chan.”

With that, he threw open the doors to the closet you were in, causing you to scream. He grinned manically at you before pulling you roughly out of the closet. He purred in your ear as he held your hands behind your back.

“I’m going to miss you. Not.”

He then released your hands and pushed you to the floor. Grunting as you hit the hard ground, you quickly pulled yourself up to try and get away. As you turned, you saw a flash of silver before you felt pain explode into you nose, blood flowing out. Letting out a cry, you fell back down, holding your now broken nose and pounding head. Your head was dizzy and your thoughts were muddled as you saw another flash of silver before more pain exploded into you. This time, you fell down onto your back, not having the energy to get up. Your vision was turning dark as you felt the pipe come down again, causing you to loose all sense of direction. The last thing you saw was Kishinuma looking down on you, pipe raised above his head as he laughed darkly, insanity lacing his voice.

“Light’s out, (y/n)-chan.”


	11. Killer (Ticci Toby x Reader)

WARNING: SADNESS AND DEATH AHEAD

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Song lyrics

 

  
Stuck in a limbo (here we go)  
Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe oh oh oh)  
I played a vicious part (whoa)  
I broke an unfair share of hearts  
I’m about to blow  
So if you come around then you should know

Toby knew it was wrong to fall in love with a human, it was unheard of. A CreepyPasta, let alone a proxy, was not supposed to love their targets. So when Toby found himself in that situation, he didn’t know what to do.

I’ll tear you up in two  
Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh

You loved Toby as well. The two of you had met when he was supposed to kill you, however you had instead offered him waffles as you were eating them at the time. He reluctantly accepted and was planning on killing you afterwards, however he had found you intriguing and didn’t do it. You were aware that he wasn’t allowed to love you, but you couldn’t help yourself.

I’m no good for you (no)  
This heart ain’t built for two so  
Runaway, runaway  
Cuz I’m no, I’m no, I’m no good for you  
I’m no good for you (no)  
Get in love then I’ll bet you lose so  
Runaway, runaway  
Cuz I’m no, I’m no, I’m no good for you  
Imma imam imma love killer  
Imma imam imma love killer  
Imma imam imma killer

Toby was unstable, always was, always will be. You had known this to, and it was a part of him that you loved. What was the point in being sane if it was no fun and you got bullied because of it? You wanted to join Toby and the rest of the Pastas, however he was extremely reluctant to let you do so. If he did, you’d most likely be killed before you even set foot in the mansion.

Lower than real low (here we go)  
Take your heart like a repo (no-no-no-oh-oh)  
You dug yourself into (whoa)  
A pretty mess that I made for you  
I’m about to show  
For the time you’re gonna lose  
By the time I go-oh-oh

The second time the two of you had met, you were reading manga on the couch while eating a small box of Pocky. He had come in through your window and just about gave you a heart attack when he placed his hand on your shoulder. That day was one of the better days, where he wouldn’t come to you covered on scratches and bruises. You had had to explain what manga and anime was to him, and to say the least you were surprised he didn’t know. Everyone knew what anime and manga was, and you wouldn’t be surprised if some of the other Pastas knew.

I’ll tear you up in two  
Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh

It was a few days after the two of you had become official, that he had come to your house in a rage. You didn’t know what had set him off, but it must’ve been something big. That was the first time he had hit you. Of course, he immediately apologized and wanted to make dinner for you. And you being the forgiving person you were, accepted his apology.

I’m no good for you (no)  
This heart ain’t built for two so  
Runaway, runaway  
Cuz I’m no, I’m no, I’m no good for you  
I’m no good for you (no)  
Get in love and I’ll bet you lose so  
Runaway, runaway  
Cuz I’m no, I’m no, I’m no good for you  
Imma imma imma love killer  
Imma imma imma love killer  
Imma imma imma killer

A few days after the incident, he came home in yet another rage. Apparently, one of the other Proxies had taken the credit of his kill, causing his boss to be quite angry with him. He hit you a few times before he seemed to realize what he had done, and again he apologized.  
You accepted reluctantly.

Bootleg emotions  
Bottled up explosions  
Intoxicating you  
Learning of the truth  
I’m your sentencing  
Exiting through your skin  
Intoxicating you  
Ninety seven proof

It was the third time that pushed him over the edge. You had never seen Toby like this. He had gone around your house, tearing up everything and breaking all the stuff you owned. You had tried to get him to stop, but in his blind rage, he had pulled a hatchet out. You took a step back and tried to reason with him

“Calm down. Why don’t we talk about it?”

He hadn’t listened. Instead, he chose to swing that hatchet at you and you barely had time to react. Ducking to avoid being decapitated, you instead got a slash on the arm. He didn’t seem to realize what he had done, as he kept swinging around randomly. Your arm was practically falling off, hanging on by the tendons as you stood there in shock, the pain not yet registering. You hadn’t seen the axe coming for you that last time, as you had your gaze on your arm that was about to fall off. It was only when it connected with your stomach, digging deep into your intestines and splattering blood everywhere did you realize.

“T-Toby…?”

He seemed to snap out of his daze at the sound of your strained voice, and when he looked up, his eyes met the worst sight he could imagine. You were standing there, your arm practically severed in two, holding a hand over your stomach to keep your guts from falling out. You let out a whimper as you grew dizzy and fell to the floor, gazing up at the ceiling in a trance. Toby dropped his hatchet and got down on his hands and knees next to you, tears running down his pale face.

“(y-y/n)…?”

I’m no good for you (no)  
This heart ain’t built for two so  
Runaway, runaway  
Cuz I’m no, I’m no, I’m no good for you  
I’m no good for you (no)  
Get in love and I’ll bet you lose so  
Runaway, runaway  
Cuz I’m no, I’m no, I’m no good for you  
Imma imma imma love killer  
Imma imma imma love killer   
Imma imma imma killer

You didn’t reply as your vision darkened, hearing nothing but the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears. Toby saw your eyes glazing over and let out a heartbreaking wail, the reality of what he had just done setting in. You gave one last shuttering breath, before your eyes fluttered shut, sealing your fate.

“(Y/N)!!!”

The wail was heard throughout the neighborhood.


	12. Pink (Jeff x Reader x BEN)

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name

 

  
“Hush! You gotta be quieter (y/n)! He’ll hear us!”

“I can’t help it!”

You and BEN were currently outside of Jeff’s room, readied with pink nail polish, posters, paint, and even pink hair dye. You were trying to contain your giggles, as to not alert the unknowing Jeff who was sleeping inside.

“Come on, let’s do this!”

BEN whispered in your ear, easing the door open as quietly as he could. It wasn’t very quiet at all, actually, but luckily for you two, Jeff was a heavy sleeper. Grinning and tip-toeing into the room, you opened the nail polish while BEN opened the paint can.

“I can’t wait to see his reaction!”

It was your turn to hush BEN while you started painting Jeff’s nails as neatly as you could. If he was going to wake up to everything pink, might as well make it nice, right? You doubted Jeff would care. You could hear BEN snickering behind you as he painted and you quickly finished Jeff’s nails as he mumbled something in his sleep.

Now came the hard part. Dying his hair without him waking up. Easing your weight onto the bed, you carefully picked Jeff’s head up and set it in your lap. BEN looked over at what you were doing and quietly whispered, just loud enough for you to hear,

“I ship it.”

Your head snapped up and you glared at him before opening the bottle of dye and pouring some on Jeff’s hair. Massaging your fingers in it, you looked up and saw that BEN was done with painting the room. You honestly didn’t know how he finished it that fast or how he got the paint to dry as he was now putting up the posters, but you didn’t have long to think about it as Jeff rolled over in his sleep and hugged your waist.

“BEN! Help me!”

BEN Turned his head at your urgent whisper, only to stifle laughter as tears filled his eyes at the sight of Jeff snuggling up to you. You could feel heat rush to your face as you stared helplessly at BEN, hoping that he would help.

“I ship it!”

BEN then ran out of the room, leaving you with a sleeping Jeff hugging your waist. You heard footsteps coming back towards the room and BEN came back in, holding something behind his back. He grinned maliciously before raising whatever it was.

“Have fun, (y/n)!”

Your eyes widened when you realized BEN was holding a horn and you were about to shout when he blew it, interrupting you and causing Jeff to jolt awake.

“GOD DAMN IT BEN!”

Jeff looked up at you when you shouted and quickly realized the position the two of you were in, instantly letting go and glaring at BEN as his pale face flushed red. BEN, however, just grinned before running out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Jeff turned his glare to you.

“What the hell (y/n)?! What were you two doing in here?! And why was I holding you when I woke up?!”

Burning bright red, you pointed to the pink walls before getting up and bolting out of the room.

“(Y/N)! BEN! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!”


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: SADNESS AND DEATH AHEAD

 

Key:  
Italics – Song lyrics

 

  
Listen up, there’s not a moment to spare  
It’s quite a drop  
From the top so how you feeling down there  
It’s a cold cruel, harsh reality  
Caught stuck here with your enemies  
Who do you think you are  
Tearing us all apart

 

You and Jane were not on the best of terms. In fact, the two of you were on a level that most people would immediately recognize that the two of you were enemies if they so much as saw you two together. She thought that because you were dating Jeff, the two of you couldn’t get along. She fought with you so much that Slender finally had to kick her out, seeing as she always started the arguments.

Where did you think you could go  
‘Cause everyone already knows  
It’s 20 to 1  
Yeah, so you better run

When she had been kicked out, she had been furious. She rampaged throughout your room, tearing everything up before Slender finally grabbed her and threw her out the window. She wasn’t very pleased with the results and tried to come back in, only for Slender to threaten her in which she finally backed off, running off into the nearby forest.

You got the world on its knees   
You’re taking all that you please  
You want more  
You want more

She teamed up with Zalgo and his group and had vowed to exact revenge. She would start with killing you, mentally and physically wounding Slender’s group. After she was through with your group, she’d take more and won’t stop.

But you’ll get nothing from me  
You’re like the burden we bear  
You’re all the hate that we share

Everyone in Slender’s group now hated Jane, as she had tried her first assassination on you. She had slipped into the mansion unnoticed with a small bottle of poison, and had somehow snuck some into your food when Slender wasn’t watching it. Luckily, EJ was practiced in the medical field and was able to save you. Suffice to say, the group was now on guard.

You want more  
You want more

But you’ll get nothing from me  
Enemies  
Enemies

She wanted you dead, but for some reason, you just wouldn’t die. Every time she tried, someone either saved you or the plan backfired, resulting in herself being the one injured. Regardless, Zalgo was getting restless with her antics.

You started something that you just couldn’t stop  
You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob  
And their one last wish is that you pay for it  
And there’s no way you’re getting out of this

Who do you think you are  
Tearing us all apart

This was the time that she would finally kill you. She had given up on sneaking poison and setting up traps for you to fall into. This time, she would sneak in while all of you were sleeping, murdering you in your sleep.

Where did you think you could go  
‘Cause everyone already knows  
It’s 20 to 1  
Yeah, so you better run

The plan had worked, you lay asleep, blissfully unaware of the danger just inches away from you. Jane grinned to herself as she raised the knife, plunging it deep into your stomach repeatedly. Your eyes flew open at the pain and you took a sharp intake of breath. Seeing Jane standing over you, you whispered, so faint that she had to strain to hear.

“I’m sorry for whatever I did to you.”

You got the world on its knees  
You’re taking all that you please  
You want more  
You want more

Jane’s eyes widened. You apologized to her? Even when you didn’t exactly do anything to her? She teared up and shakily pulled the knife out. What had she done?

But you’ll get nothing from me  
You’re like the burden we bear  
You’re all the hate that we share

You want more  
You want more

But you’ll get nothing from me  
Enemies  
Enemies

You gave one last shuddering breath as your vision grew fuzzy, darkening the already dark room. The last thing you saw was Jane pull out the knife and drop it before the door opened.

Where did you think youcould go  
‘Cause everyone already knows  
It’s 20 to 1  
Yeah, so you better run

Jane was now dead, laying in a pool of her own crimson liquid. Jeff had walked in to go to bed with you, when he had opened the door, his eyes met the worst sight he could imagine. Jane was standing over you with a bloodied knife, while she watched your life drain away. He had immediately gone into action, pulling out his own knife before charging Jane and letting out a cry. The other pastas had heard his cry, coming out of their rooms to investigate.

You’re got the world on its knees   
You’ve taken all that you please  
You want more, you want more  
But you’ll get nothing from me

When they had walked into the room, they saw Jeff cradling your cold body while Jane’s own was on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. They felt shocked as they stared at your limp form, before tears of their own entered their eyes. They couldn’t believe you were dead.

You’re like the burden we bear  
You’re all the hate that we share  
You want more, you want more

Slender had decided to have a small funeral for you, so that they could honor your memory. You had been a good Proxy to Slender and a good friend to all of them, regardless of habits. The mood was somber as your body was lowered into the ground. Their tears were already spent and they couldn’t handle the emotional stress. Jeff was the only one left, standing over your grave with tears in his eyes, the other pastas having long since gone inside to mourn on their own. He fell to his knees as more tears escaped his eyes, threatening to overflow as he let out a wail that all the pastas inside could hear.

But you’ll get nothing from me  
But you’ll get nothing from me  
Enemies  
Enemies

 

(Song is Enemies by Shinedown)


	14. Wet Spiders (Jeff x Reader x BEN) PINK PART 2

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(A/N) – Author’s note

 

Jeff quietly snickered to himself as he crept down the hallway. He was going to get revenge on you and BEN for painting everything in his room pink! He hadn’t been able to get all of the color out of his hair, so now he looked extremely stupid as half of his hair was a neon pink while the other half was black. It made for an interesting clash that the other pastas couldn’t help but laugh quietly at every time he passed by. You and BEN were currently in the game room, playing video games and blissfully unaware of the lurking danger behind you.

“Aha! I take that BEN!”

“(y/n)!! That wasn’t fair!”

The two of you bickered back and forth on something unkown to Jeff as he readied his plan. He knew BEN was deathly afraid of water, and had a large squirt gun and water balloons in his hands. He had also figured out what you were deathly afraid of, and that my friends, was spiders. You were absolutely horrified of them. (A/N: Anyone else? I used to like them, then I had a giant wolf spider crawl over my foot, and, as they say nowadays, “AIN’T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT”) He had somehow gotten a banana spider and had hidden it in your bed sheets earlier while setting up a cam in the corner. (A/N: BANANA SPIDERS ARE TERRIFYING OMG) He honestly didn’t know where he had found the spider, all he knew was that he didn’t exactly blame you for hating the abominations. His carved grin widened as he snuck up behind BEN, raising a balloon over his head. You saw the motion out of the corner of your eye, and turned to see Jeff above BEN. Your eyes widened and you were about to shout BEN a warning, however you were too late as Jeff brought his hand down, slamming the water balloon onto BEN’s head. He was instantly soaked, and bolted upright, letting out a rather girly scream as he did so.

“The look on your face!”

You laughed as BEN ran around the room, Jeff following behind while throwing water balloons and squirting him with the gun. (A/N: *Insert sexual joke here*) BEN was now sopping wet and to make things better, he slipped on a popped water balloon, allowing Jeff to catch up and dump the rest of the water onto him. BEN let out another girly scream before standing up and running/sliding out of the room. You and Jeff both fell to the floor laughing your asses off at the look on BEN’s face as he left. A few tears escaped your eyes before you were finally able to breath, Jeff calming down as well.

“That was hilarious! Oh my god!”

 

Jeff’s grin widened as he said.

“Just wait and see what I have in store for you!” (A/N: *Another sexual joke*)

Your eyes widened in horror and your mouth hung open.

“WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Jeff’s grin never faltered as he laughed and sauntered out of the room, taking the water gun with him.

 

It was now 10 P.M. and Jeff had yet to do anything to you. The whole day you had been on the lookout, trying to find out what he had done. However, nothing had come up leaving you to worry even more. Frowning as you slipped into a tank top and shorts, you tried to think of all the things he’d do. Coming up with nothing, you sighed out of frustration before getting into the bed. Turning off the light, you ducked underneath the covers. Right before you were about to fall into a slumber, you felt something brush up against your leg, before it made its way onto it and started crawling up it. Raising the bed covers, your eyes were met with small, beady red ones and you instantly let out a horrible scream.

“JEFF!!!!!!”

The scream alerted the other pastas that something had happened and they immediately burst into action, throwing open your door only to stop short as they saw the position you were in. You were on top of your desk, a pillow clutched tightly in your arms as you stared at something on the floor they couldn’t see. You were rambling different things, but they were unable to decipher what it was you were saying as you were talking too fast. EJ raised an eyebrow at you before coming over to see what was wrong. When he got there, his “eyes” widened and he exclaimed, rather loudly mind you,

“OH SHIT!”

He turned around and went right back the way he came. He did not want to deal with that. Masky snorted before coming over himself. He raised an eyebrow, looking between you and the banana spider that was on the floor multiple times before you finally stopped rambling, noticing he was standing in front of you.

“What are you doing just standing there?! Kill it!”

Masky rolled his eyes before going to get a tissue, coming back and squishing the spider and throwing it away. The other pastas left when Jeff came in, laughing his butt off at your reaction.

“Y-y-you! Oh my g-god! That was golden!”

You scowled at him before raising your pillow.

“You’re gonna get it Jeffery Woods!” (A/N: Had to google that...)

Jeff’s eyes widened, if that was possible, before he bolted out of the room, knowing damn well you were an excellent pillow fighter. He was pretty sure he still had the bruises from the last pillow fight the two of you had. You grinned maliciously as you chased after, grabbing multiple pillows on the way out. You got to enjoy listening to Jeff’s screams of the pain for the rest of the night.


	15. Stays Four the Same (Spain x Reader)

WARNING: FLUFFF AHEAD

Key:  
Italics – Song lyrics  
(y/n) – Your name

 

  
I could’ve wrote down  
Every thought I’ve been thinking to myself all this past year  
I would’ve said in doubt  
“Oh, I wanna make myself clear”  
And baby – clearly  
I need some balance in my ears right now  
‘Cause I’ve been freaking myself out  
And I’ve been waking this whole town

The countries have noticed that Spain, or Antonio, was out of it lately. He hasn’t been himself, instead staring off into space, seemingly in thought. They didn’t know what was wrong.

And then I turned myself inside out  
La da da da da  
And it’s all about  
The way your hips move  
Side to side  
Left to right  
Guide me home tonight  
And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning  
A little more you  
Be my lantern   
Help me shine on through

He had quit going out with his group, The Bad Touch Trio or BTT for short, instead choosing to stay home. Everyone was curious as to what was going on, and many asked, but he’d just brush them off and go back to thinking.

So I said  
I, I gotta comb my brain for the words to say  
And if you don’t feel right then it’s a wasted night  
The price to pay is so, so high  
And the irony could be cut with a knife  
‘Cause it my first chance  
But it’s my last chance

You and Antonio were going to a small diner on the edge of town, just the two of you. He’d been thinking on what to wear, what to say, and if he should tell you his feelings. Originally, he hadn’t wanted to as he grew very nervous, unlike his usual self. But, he decided he would, figuring that if he didn’t do it now, he would never do it.

And then I turned myself inside out  
La da da da da  
And it’s all about  
The way your hips move  
Side to side  
Left to right  
Guide me home tonight  
And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning  
A little more you  
Be my lantern  
Help me shine on through

The two of you were having a grand time, chatting and eating as the small restaurant played classical music. He couldn’t help but admire your face every time you laughed or spoke, noticing how your eyes lit up at something you found funny. You had been curious as to why Antonio had been quiet as he hadn’t spoken much in the last ten minutes, instead choosing to stare at your face.

“Antonio? Are you okay? You haven’t said much…”

Baby  
Well I gotta have you loving me tonight  
And when my world has become a whirlwind  
Will you be my white flag

He snapped out of his daze, face flushing red as he realized you were gazing at him questioningly. After dinner, the two of you went to the park, enjoying the silence and moonlight.

Speed it up like sugar  
I’m a wreck and you know that I can’t do a thing about it  
Break it down  
I’m on my knees  
Baby take another chance, oh please  
I’m affordable, I’m trainable  
When you’re taking me out, I’m taking you in

Speed it up like sugar  
I’m a wreck and you know that I can’t do a thing about it  
Break it down  
I’m on my knees  
Baby take another chance, oh please  
I’m affordable, I’m trainable  
When you’re taking me out, I’m taking you in

He silently fretted, thinking that he should just back off and not tell you. But he knew he should, even if it ruined your friendship, he’d rather have you know. Sucking up all the courage he had, he gently grabbed your hand, and when you looked over, he opened his mouth.

I gotta migrate catastrophe  
Stood strong  
It was the best for me  
My town is irrela-relavant  
My blue eyes match my green lies  
Yeah

“I love you, (y/n).” You were quite surprised. Taken aback, you stared back at him, still processing the words he just uttered. Antonio seemed to take you silence as a bad thing, and turned around to leave, muttering a small “I’m sorry…”.

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning  
A little more you  
Be my lantern  
Help me shine on through  
And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning  
A little more you  
Be my lantern  
Help me shine on through

Antonio was almost at the entrance to the park before you realized what happened, and quickly called out to him.

“Antonio! Wait up!”

He turned and waited for you to catch up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Catching your breath, you grinned sheepishly.  
“You didn’t let me talk before you walked off! And don’t be sorry for loving me, because I love you to.”

Baby  
Well I gotta have you loving me tonight  
And when my world has become a whirlwind  
Will you be my white flag

 

 

(Song is Stays Four the Same by The Ready Set)


	16. Frame of Mind (China x Insane!Reader)

For now you can stay  
Right here we will play  
Until somehow you can find  
A slightly different frame of mind

Your sanity was dropping fast and Yao knew it. He’d often spot you talking to no one, and every time he asked you who it was you were chatting with, you’d just laugh and point to your forehead.

Right here in my arms  
Away from all harm  
You’ll be safe from all the flares  
Although I know you don’t care

You had finally snapped, your sanity had dropped drastically and everyone around you now knew. The wardens at a local Insane Asylum were at your front door, speaking with Yao on what happened. The voices in your head were telling you that Feli was a bad person, and that he wanted to do you harm. In reality, he was just coming in for a hug when you had pulled out a knife, listening to the sounds inside your head that were telling you he was going to kill you.

You can lift your head up to the sky  
Take a deeper breath and give it time  
You can walk among the lines  
With your shattered frame of mind

You were in the Asylum, locked up in an all-white room with a small, bullet proof window, a bed, and a little bathroom hidden behind a curtain. You often spent your time was talking to the voices in your head, as they told you what was going to happen to you. When they weren’t talking to you, you’d stare out the window and listen to them argue among themselves. Yao would visit you as well, meaning you’d never get bored. He knew your mind was in a fragile state, that it had been completely shattered by something. What that something was, he didn’t know.

Instead you could always stay  
We can wait right here and play  
Until somehow you can find  
A slightly better frame of mind

When they say you will fall  
You can reach nothing at all  
Hide your tracks  
Beneath the rind  
Of a different frame of mind

You finally got the names of the voices in your head. They were known as Natalia, Arthur, and Alfred. You had found out when one of them brought up the subject of names, and you had said that you didn’t know theirs. The doctors and wardens hoped that you were one of the patients that they could actually help, that they could heal. They would bring you to one on one sessions with a Therapist, and he’d ask you every day what caused the voices. Every time he asked, you’d clam up, not speaking another word until the session ended, in which you gave a goofy smile, a lilting laugh, and start talking to your “friends”. Yao came every other day, often trying to help you get back your sanity and helping the Therapist.

Is that what you heard  
Broken words in the dirt  
Yelling out, into the sun

Here we come  
Here we come

Today you had your first “episode”, as the doctors liked to call it. You were inconsolable, screaming and tearing at the walls of your room while you fought back the wardens who were trying their hardest to get you to calm down. You were uttering a single phrase over and over, but they couldn’t tell what it was you were saying. They finally called Yao, telling him about what was going on and how they needed him to calm you down, as he was the only one who could get an actual conversation out of you.

Here we come… Here we come  
Here we come… Here we come

When Yao arrived at your designated room, he heard the screaming and the yelling of the wardens. He was able to calm you down by grabbing and rocking you back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as your breathing regulated. He was able to hear you repeat the phrase, and had asked what it meant. You replied with a wail.

“They’re coming!”

You can lift your head up to the sky  
Take a deeper breath and give it time  
You can walk among the lines  
With your shattered frame of mind

It was a few days after the incident, and you were still uttering that one phrase. No one knew what it meant, no one knew who exactly was coming, all they knew was that no matter how many times they asked, you’d never answer, instead choosing to cry and repeat the phrase.

I wish that you could always stay  
We can wait right here and play  
Until somehow you can find  
A slightly better frame of mind

You can lift your head up to the sky  
Take a deeper breath and give it time  
You can walk the path among the lines  
With your shattered frame of mind

When Yao had walked into your room this morning, you were sitting in the corner, still uttering that phrase and rocking back and forth. However, when he touched your shoulder, you completely stopped moving. He walked in front of you and crouched down, trying to get a look at your eyes that were hidden by your bangs. He fell back on his behind as you put your hands on your head, letting out a horrible screech that shattered his ear drums. You were now shaking, your head going left to right so fast he was surprised you didn’t have whiplash. You were screaming the phrase, however it had changed.

“They’re here!”

Instead you could always stay  
We can wait right here and play  
Until somehow you can find  
A slightly better frame of mind

And when daylight comes through  
When the day is anew  
Then it will be time  
For a new frame of mind

You were kicking and screaming, grabbing at things Yao couldn’t see. Outside the door he could hear the footsteps of the wardens coming to see what happened, however they didn’t get very far, as when they tried to open the door, they found it locked. They were banging on it, yelling out and trying to see through the little window, to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. It was completely dark, the lights had gone out and Yao couldn’t see his hand in front of his face.

When all eyes are on you  
You will know what to do  
Since you will have found  
Your new frame of mind

Your screaming was suddenly cut off, replaced by the sound of liquid hitting the tile floor and a small thump. Yao was suddenly worrying, wondering if the things you were hearing and seeing were more real than he thought. A light suddenly came on, showing a small section of the floor. The section you were just on. Now, there was only a red liquid that smelled metallic and looked extremely fresh. His eyes widened and darted around, trying to find the source of the blood when his eyes landed on you. Or what used to be you.

When you lift your head up to the sky  
Take a deeper breath and give it time  
You can walk the path among the lines

Your body was hunched over, a crazed smile on your face as it slowly stood up, allowing him to see what had happened. Tears sprung in his eyes as he saw the damage that had been done to you and he tried his hardest not to let out a cry. Your stomach was ripped out, allowing all to see your intestines. Your left eye was missing, letting him see your empty socket that was dripping with blood. Beside you he could see three people, a blonde man with green eyes and bushy eyebrows, another blonde man with blue eyes and a cowlick, and a girl with long light blonde hair and blue eyes. All of them were missing their left eye and stomach. Letting out a laugh, you all ask him the same question.

“Won’t you join us?”

But always know that you’ll be safe  
I’ll be here throughout your days  
Come find me and we will play

 

 

  
(Song is Frame of Mind by Tristam & Braken)


	17. Face Everything and Rise (Zalgo x Reader x Creepypasta)

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(c/p) – Creepypasta name  
Italics – Song lyrics

 

Face everything and rise  
Face everything and rise

The streets crawl with a deadly omen  
Outside I see a world that’s broken  
I can’t breathe, my heart is choking  
I need a cure for this life I’ve chosen

The entire town was on lockdown, a new killer had moved in and even Slender was wary of him. He was known to all the pastas as “Zalgo”. He’d kill anyone he saw, setting fire to things for fun, to satisfy his bloodlust. You didn’t doubt he’d kill you if he had the chance.

My pain is a blessing in disguise  
I feel it cutting and it’s cutting like a knife  
My pain, my pain is a blessing in disguise  
I feel it cutting and it’s cutting like a knife

Slender had ordered the pastas to a meeting, he wanted to talk about a plan on how to stop Zalgo, so that they could get their town back and continue their own killings. It was somehow decided that you were bait, as you were one of the more popular pastas. Some of the others protested, but all had a bad feeling about it, something in their gut was saying that you shouldn’t go.

I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
I’ll take their broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise

You were in your human form, silently wishing you were anywhere but there. Sure, you were a Pasta and couldn’t die to human hands, but Zalgo wasn’t exactly known for being human. You were walking along the sidewalk, the street lights flickering ominously as you passed, casting shadows that danced to a soundless tune. You could hear the small sounds of mice, rummaging through garbage and skittering along in empty alleyways. There were a few crickets as well, adding their own music to the night. You froze as everything suddenly went silent.

The earth shakes and the city’s burning  
But it feels like the tide is turning  
Life hurts and there’s no warning  
Lightning strikes, my heart is storming

The ground was trembling, adding to your own shakes. It started to rain, soaking your clothes and sending a shiver down your spine. The sound of feet slapping against concrete came from behind you, before it went silent once more. Releasing a breath, you turned.

The rain is a blessing in disguise  
The flood’s coming and it’s drowning all the lies  
The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise  
The flood’s coming and it’s drowning all the lies

Your breath caught in your throat as you took in the sight before you. Zalgo was there, his face mere inches from your own, a small smirk tugging his lips.

“And where do you think you’re going, little one?”

His voice sounded like multiple people talking at the same time and saying the same thing, echoing through your ears. He grinned maliciously at your figure before putting a hand up, gesturing to you.

“I do believe you’re (c/n), right?”

I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
I’ll take their broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise

Your eyes widned, he knew your plan and who you were? This was not good. You didn’t have long to think on it, as he picked you up as if you were a stuffed toy and began to run, jumping up and climbing to a roof. You tried to scream, but he quickly muffled your sounds with a hand, still running from rooftop to rooftop. Where were the rest of the pastas? Why hadn’t they shown up to help? Why didn’t they save you?

Throw me in the fire, we’ll never be the same  
I come alive when I am burning in the flames  
I’m under the fire but I’m finally wide awake  
My life feels empty when I am walking through the flames  
Walking through the flames  
Walking through the flames

You had been Zalgo’s prisoner for a week. At least, you thought it was a week. You weren’t able to tell as your cell had no windows. It was lonely, the only thing in there was a small bucket and the chains that were bound to your hands and feet, keeping you from running. Zalgo’s favorite past time was torturing you. Scars littered your body and you looked like you had just come back from a war. He had taken your left eye, gave you a scar over your right one, taken a few of your fingers, and had done much, much more. The thing that broke you though, was that your “family”, the pastas, hadn’t made any rescue attempt. There hadn’t been a sign of them, you hadn’t seen them since the meeting and figured that they simply didn’t care about you anymore. But you wouldn’t give up, you’d bide your time until you could find an opportunity to escape. You would remain defiant until your last dying breath.

I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
I’ll take their broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise

You had somehow managed to escape Zalgo’s clutches. One of his less loyal minions had felt bad for you and unlocked your chains, not remembering that you were a killer. Zalgo had left earlier to go killing, giving you the chance to get out and escape back to the mansion.

The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
Face everything and rise  
The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
Face everything and rise

Fire. That was the only thing you saw, other than the bodies of your friends. You had made it to the mansion, only to fall to your knees at the sight before you. Zalgo’s minions had ransacked the place, killing its occupants and burning everything. Now you knew why they hadn’t come to your rescue. They had been dead since you left. A laugh echoed throughout the night, sending shivers down your spine.

“Did you really think you could escape, (y/n)?”

 

 

(Song is Face Everything and Rise by Papa Roach)


	18. Texts and Maids (Hetalia x Reader)

SORRY IF THEY SEEM OOC!  
Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Text messages

 

Flopping onto your bed, you let out a groan. Today had been exhausting for you. You had to go shopping with Elizabeta, go to the market and get some pasta noodles for Feli, and do many other things for the countries. You felt they thought of you as more of a maid instead of a friend. They made you do a lot of things and hardly hung out with you, let alone talked to you. The only one who made an actual effort to interact with you was Feli. You had met the rest of the countries a few years back, when you had run into the country known as France. All of you became quick friends, but you had been drifting from them as of late.

You were about to fall into a blissful sleep when your phone went off. Letting out a groan, you lifted your hand and proceeded to feel around on the desk for your mobile. Your fingers brushed up against it and you pulled it closer, the bright screen illuminating your face. Opening one eye, you saw that you got a new message from Arthur.

Arthur: Hey love! Can you go and pick up some tea packets for me? I ran out earlier.

You rolled your eyes and huffed. You were not going anywhere. You had just gotten home and could barely move, let alone walk to the store to get his tea packets. He has legs, he could use them.

(y/n): Sorry Arthur, no can do. I’m tired. 

Putting your phone down, you closed your eyes once again to try and get some sleep before tomorrow crept up on you. Your phone buzzed again and you let out yet another groan.

Arthur: Ah, alright. Can you do it tomorrow?

You grew angry and scowled. Is he that lazy?! He’s turning into Alfred!

(y/n): Why can’t you do it yourself? I always do things for you guys! I can’t even remember the last time we actually hung out! Sometimes I think you guys only have me around to use me as a maid! I do everything for you guys! I’m going to bed, so goodnight Arthur!

You put your phone down and turned it on vibrate, rolling over and shutting your eyes. Arthur was quite surprised at your digital outburst, and thought back to all the things he and the others made you do. He realized that they did make you do a lot of things for them. Hell, he was pretty sure that you had done some of their laundry as well. Nodding in satisfaction, he quickly created a group chat with a few other countries.

Arthur: We need to do something for (y/n). 

Alfred: Why?

Arthur: She says she feels like a maid to us. We make her do a lot of things and I thought that it would be nice to throw a party or something for her. 

Feli: Can there be pasta?

Arthur: Yes, there can be pasta…

Alfred: Alright! I’m in!

Yao: I’m in to, aru.

Ivan: Da, we will make her a party.

Elizabeta: Oh my gosh, can I decorate it?! I know just what she likes!

Arthur: Alright. Let’s get this party set up. We need someone to distract her for tomorrow!

Feli: Pasta! I can! Can I do it? Please England? Please!

Arthur: I’m going to feel bad for (y/n)… But yes Feli, you can.

Feli: Yay!


	19. Texts and Maids (Hetalia x Reader) PART 2

SORRY IF THEY SEEM OOC!  
Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Underline – Writing on the cake  
Bold/italics – LOUD shout

You groaned softly as Feli rambled on about pasta, going into great detail on how he loves it. He had been with you all day, much to your displeasure, talking non-stop. You were surprised he hadn’t managed to lose his voice, as he just talked so much. At the moment, you were in a small café staring out the window while nursing a cup of coffee. Rubbing your temples, you stood up, causing Feli to look up at you in interest.

“Feli, while this has been… fun… I think I should go home now. It’s getting late and I still have some things I need to do.”

He visibly panicked, and quickly launched into a rant on why you shouldn’t leave.

“Ve! B-but you can’t! I was told to distract you! You can’t go home yet!”

You blinked. He was told to distract you…? For what? He didn’t seem to notice his mistake and continued talking, his words jumbling out so fast you couldn’t understand them. Holding up a hand, you stopped him.

“Uh Feli… Why were you told to distract me?”

He panicked even further, and quickly tried to explain.

“Ve! It’s a secret! I can’t tell you!”

You frowned.

“Alright… Well, I’m gonna go home now… Have a nice evening Feli…”

You threw away your cup and walked outside, breathing in the fresh smell of spring. You smiled softly to yourself as you observed your surroundings, taking in your little town in all its glory. The smile quickly turned into a small frown as you heard frantic footsteps behind you, and you sighed knowing who it was. Sure, you loved Feli to death, but he just wouldn’t stop talking. You were pretty sure you only got one word in in that entire conversation.

“Ve! Wait (y/n)! Let me walk you home!”

Hiding a grimace, you gave a small nod. Feli seemed to somehow notice your want for silence and complied.

 

*Time skip till you reach your house because Author is having a lazy day*

Stepping up to your front door, you pull out your keys and turn to Feli.

“Thank you for walking me home Feli, but you should get going as well. It’s getting late and you don’t want to be caught out here after dark.”

He ignored your statement and continued to stare intently at your door. Raising an eyebrow at his “not so strange because he’s Feli” behavior, you turn back around and unlock your house. Stepping into your entryway, you were met with darkness. You frowned, remembering quite clearly on how you left your lights on before you left. Taking off your shoes and closing the door after Feli came in, you step into the hallway leading into the living room. Your entire house was dark, and you quickly grew even more suspicious. Reaching your hand out, you groped the wall for the light switch. Your fingers brushed up against something plastic, and you quickly flicked it, the lights illuminating the room.

“SURPRISE!” 

Your eyes widened at the state your living room was in. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, and multiple party decorations were hung on the walls and ceiling. You noticed all your friends standing around a cake and tears sprung into your eyes as you read what the cake said.

We love you

They put the cake down and came over, quickly surrounding you and engulfing you in a big group hug. Arthur smiled.

“I hope you like it. We had to hurry when we heard you were coming home, there were a few things we hadn’t yet finished.”

You blinked. They knew you were coming home? You opened your mouth to ask when Alfred cut you off, earning a small glare from Arthur as he did so.

“We had Ivan follow you and Feli! He called and said the two of you were heading home!”

Well. That explained the large man in a trench coat hiding behind dark sunglasses on a sunny day.

“I… Why did you do this…?” You gestured to all the party decorations. Elizabeta grinned.

“Well, Arthur said that you texted him saying you felt like a “maid” to us, so he had the brilliant idea to throw you this party to show you that we appreciate you!”

Your cheeks flushed when she said that. You wouldn’t have said that if you had known he would tell! Then again, it did get you this party and the proof that they do indeed appreciate you… You grinned.

“Well what are we waiting for? We got a cake to eat and a party to party at!”

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and the sound of music blasting through the speakers.

 

 

 

*Extended ending*

The next day, you were met with police at your door as your friends slept inside.

“M’am, we have gotten many complaints from your neighbors. We’re going to need you to come with us.”


	20. Scones (Dark!England x Telekinetic!Reader)

IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ:  
Alright, so in this Reader-Chan is gonna be telekinetic. That basically means you have the power to manipulate things with your mind! Sounds sweet, right? And England is gonna be the darker version of himself, NOT HIS 2P, but himself. Oh, and no one but you know about your ability! Have fun reading!

 

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(f/a/c) – Favorite anime character  
(If you don’t watch anime then choose your favorite character! Whether he/she is from a book or movie or anything else, it doesn’t matter!)  
(A/N) – Author’s note

You yawned quietly as you combed your brush through your hair. England, or Arthur, had invited you over for tea today, meaning you had to get up early. You weren’t much of a morning person, losing sleep to get up and do stuff wasn’t your sort of thing. However, being able to manipulate things with your mind does make getting up and doing things easier. And while everything is easier to do, it has its downfalls as well. Such as, you can’t do it in public otherwise they’d have you arrested, you couldn’t let your more “human” friends know because they’d probably call you a freak, and overall it takes a lot of concentration, a trait you weren’t very fond of. Glancing out the door of the bathroom towards your open bedroom door, you checked the time. 9:30 in the morning, meaning you had an hour to yourself before you had to leave.

Casting one last look over your living room, you shut the front door and walked out to the car. During your free hour, you had chosen to doodle some sketches of your favorite anime character, (f/a/c). They were in your desk drawer waiting for you to work on them more when you got back. The drive to Arthur’s house wasn’t a long one, in fact, it was only a couple blocks and you could’ve easily walked, but as mentioned earlier, you weren’t one of those people who get up and do things. The doorbell to Arthur’s house was actually quite loud, and you didn’t know why he chose such a noisy one, as it could be heard quite clearly through the door. You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you could hear it across the street. Wincing at the noise, you wait for said man to let you in. The sound of footsteps came from inside and you smiled when he opened the door.

 

“Hey Arthur!”

Arthur smiled at the sight of your figure before gesturing for you to come in, leading you towards his living room.

“Hello, love. I have some fresh tea and some scones waiting in the oven. Make yourself at home while I go get them.”

Nodding, you chose a comfy looking armchair as Arthur went back into the kitchen. You hadn’t been in Arthur’s house in a while, and was quite surprised at the changes that happened. He had originally had a bright house, choosing light greens and tans, however, it was now extremely dark. The house had a creepy vibe to it as well, as if you shouldn’t be there. However, you brushed it off, figuring that he was going through a “goth” phase, as you had gone through one yourself, and knew that it would soon end. (A/N: My Mother once thought I was goth/emo… >.>) Arthur came back into the living room holding a tray of scones and tea in his right hand. He set it on the coffee table and picked up a cup and scone, lightly sipping the tea. Picking some tea and a scone up for yourself, you two began to converse.

“So, Arthur, any reason as to why you asked me over for tea? Not that I mind, I was just curious.”

He laughed lightly, the dark sound ringing throughout the room.

“Oh, you know, I just figured that we haven’t hung out as much as we used to and hoped we could have some tea together.”

You rose an eyebrow at his reason. The two of you hung out almost every day, as you both weren’t fans of others and often chose to be alone reading a book or anything else.

“Ooookay… Well, how have things been going?”

You took a bite out of your scone as you said that, your eyes widening at the taste. Arthur’s scones were usually horrible, and you only ate them to spare his feelings, but this tasted good! However, there was an unknown taste in the back of your mouth as you swallowed, and you quickly grew curious.

“What did you put in these scones? They’re good!”

Arthur just smiled, the emotion looking sickly on his face as he watched you finish it off. Your vision was starting to grow dark near the edges, and you quickly realized what he did.

“Arthur?!”

His smile widened as the look of realization dawned on your face before it quickly turned into a drowsy one. He still had that sickly sweet smile on his face as you slumped to the ground, all sense of direction gone as you became lost in a world of darkness.


	21. Scones (Dark!England x Telekinetic!Reader) PART 2

WARNING: TORTURE, GORE, AND VIOLENCE AHEAD  
(And yes, you still have the telekinetic powers! You actually get to use them in this! No one but you knows about your powers. Supposedly… (; )

Key:  
(n/n) – Nick name  
Italics – Thoughts  
(A/N) – Author’s note

 

The first thing you noticed was the intense pain in your head. The feeling of your head being compressed was not a very fun feeling, something you did not want to experience again. You tried opening your eyes, only to slit them at the bright light that was above you, blinding you momentarily. Blinking past the brightness, you finally noticed where you were and the position you were in. The room you were in was dark, the only light source being the one above your head, lighting up the table you were on and casting shadows across the floor. You were strapped to a table, your head being enclosed and compressed in a metal contraption, making it so that you couldn’t turn your head and look around. There were straps holding your wrists and ankles down, along with a big strap going beneath your breasts, making it so that you could not lift yourself off the table. You quickly realized you were only in your undergarments as a cold breeze blew by, making you shiver and try to curl into yourself.

“Ah, I see you’re awake!”

A voice you recognized came from somewhere in the shadows, before the sound of footsteps came and the man stepped into the light.

“A-Arthur…?”

Said man was dressed in a green shirt with brown pants, a white apron stained red adorning his front half along with a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose, giving him the look of a stereotypical mad scientist. He grinned widely as he stepped closer to you, pulling a small cart filled with different instruments that you looked upon fearfully.

“So, what do you want to start with first? Should we use the scalpel? The bone saw? Oh! Or we could use the Cat’o’Nintails! Hmm… No, I think we should use the scalpel first. We need to see those beautiful muscles of yours!”

Arthur picked up the scalpel, wiping it on his stained apron before stepping up next to you, gazing at your left arm before he lowered the scalpel, lightly cutting your arm and drawing blood. You whimpered as he continued, flaying your arm. Already a big flab of skin had been cut, and he gripped it tightly, giving you an excited grin.

“Isn’t this fun?”

He gripped the skin harder, before giving a huge tug. You screamed loudly as tears filled your eyes, Arthur was standing next to you, holding a large piece of your skin and admiring it.

I have to get out of here! 

Your eyes flicked around wildly, trying to find a way out before you remembered something, and if you could’ve face palmed, you would’ve.

My powers! I can use them!

Your gaze flicked to Arthur, who had turned around and was holding your flab of bloody skin up, as if showing it to someone else, however, no one but the two of you were in the room.(A/N: FMB!) You looked back to your straps and quickly felt for the power, the calm river that resided deep inside you. It answered to your call, coming to your need and you directed it towards the straps. You cast another glance at Arthur, who had disappeared somewhere in the darkness to do who knows what before you came back to the straps, which were hurriedly undoing themselves. You were now free, the only problem being the contraption around your head.

I can’t see it! I don’t know how to get it off… 

Raising your hands, you felt the contraption, coming to the conclusion that the main part of it was below the table, the part holding your head coming through some holes that had been cut into the surface.

Well, I guess I’ll have to try…

You directed the power to the bottom of the table, having it feel around before it found a switch. It flicked it upwards. Your screams of pain filled the air, drawing Arthur’s attention back to you as he stepped into the light, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

“See? I told you she’d fall for it!”

He stepped closer to you, grinning down at your pained expression as salty tears rolled down your face. He tsked.

“Silly girl, did you not think I knew about your powers? My friends here told me they felt something off about you. Then one of them cleared it up, saying you had the power of telekinesis! I knew it wouldn’t be easy to keep you strapped down, so I made a special contraption! If the switch is flicked, it squishes whatever it’s holding! Isn’t that wonderful?”

You tried to respond, but could only whimper as the machine crushed your head, slowly compressing even more. Your thoughts were a muddled mess of pain, and you felt the power, the one thing you wanted, disappear within you, going back to the recesses in which it resided. Arhur giggled childishly at the sound of your cries and whimpers.

“You see, once the switch is flicked, it keeps going! There’s only one way to stop it, and that can only be done with a special code, something that only I and my friends possess!” He frowned in the middle of the explanation, “Hmmm… I guess that means you’ll die and we won’t get to have much fun… Ah, but it will be refreshing to hear your screams! They’re always the best part! And after you pass, I can always flay you and make a doll!” He gasped, “You’ll be the first one of my collection! Oh you’re gonna be a special one! Don’t you feel privileged?”

You had tuned him out halfway through, the pain becoming too intense. It was blinding, the edges of your vision already becoming dark as your head was compressed even further. A large CRACK was heard, before a searing pain spread throughout your head, causing you to let out multiple screams.

“Please! Stop!”

Arthur just smiled at you.

“I’m afraid not, Love!”

You let out another bloodcurdling scream as another crack sounded. The machine’s pads were now a few inches away from each other, still compressing the brain matter and bits of bone stuck in between. The room fell silent as your eyes rolled back into your head and you gave one last shuddering breath, before all signs of life left, leaving behind an empty shell. The machine’s pads were now pressed up against each other, the bits and pieces of flesh and bone still stuck in between, being grinded to a fine soup. Arthur’s laugh rang throughout the room.

“Oh this was fun! And now I can make my first doll!”

He typed in the code to the machine and it retracted, allowing him to see the bloody mess that used to be your head. He realized that he wouldn’t be able to take the mess with him, as some of it was still attached to your body, so he grabbed the bone saw and start hacking, trying to get the soup free from your corpse. The sound of metal sawing against flesh and bone was heard, and the bloody soup fell to the floor with a horrifying SQUISH. Arthur grinned childishly, putting down the bone saw and picking up the scalpel. By tomorrow, he’d have a new doll.


	22. Warriors (Creepypasta x Arsonist!Reader)

Hello my Ingots! So I noticed that I hadn’t posted anything Creepypasta related in a while, I decided I’d write this Song-shot! I hope you enjoy! 

~Silver

 

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name

 

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

You cursed silently as you ran through the forest, some monsters hot on your heels. You had ran into them earlier when seeking out a victim, and they were quick to respond, attacking you and chasing you. You of course, couldn’t do anything against that many enemies, so you did the only thing you could. You ran.

It feels like we are headed for a meltdown  
I’m sweating as the seconds start to run out  
I know there’s a glitch in the system  
We’re breaking down the walls of this prison

Your breath came out in ragged puffs as you sprinted through the forest, trying to reach the mansion in time to warn the others and possibly get help. You could practically feel their hands reaching out to you, trying and clawing to get to you before you reached the safety of the house. You passed a branch and grabbed it, pulling it until you couldn’t do so and let go, letting it fly back and knock some of them to the ground. Risking a glance behind you, you saw it managed to get two of them. You laughed.

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

It was beginning to get dark, the night air blanketed you, cloaking you in its warmth as you continued on your way. You could see the clearing the mansion was in up ahead, just behind some trees. With new found hope, you sprinted on, only to be stop short as you felt a hand grip your ankle, sending you crashing to the forest floor with a grunt.

Shine your light  
Push the enemy back  
When you’re under attack  
It will protect you  
Kill the night  
All we need it a spark  
We can bury the dark  
Ignite – Come on and shine your light

You yelled, hoping that someone inside could hear you. Your shouts quickly became muffled as another hand covered your mouth, preventing you from shouting anymore. You groped the inside of your pocket, hoping to find your lighter. As your fingers brushed up against it, you heard the sounds of multiple feet hitting the ground, signaling the arrival of more enemies. You fished out the lighter and lit it just as they arrived. 

We throw our misery in the inferno  
Illuminate our lives we are eternal  
United in a head on collision  
We sacrifice ourselves for the mission

Shouts and screams of pain filled the night air, cutting through the silence. They hissed, backing away from your light source as you swung it about, daring any of them to take a step forward and challenge you. Footsteps sounded, coming towards your location and you looked on, hoping that they were your friends.

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

“(y/n)!”

The shouts of your friends reached your ears, and you grinned triumphantly at the beasts around you. Your laughter filled the air as they hissed, daring to take a step towards you before one brave one leapt.

Shine your light  
Push the enemy back  
When you’re under attack  
It will protect you  
Kill the night  
All we need is a spark  
We can bury the dark  
Ignite – Come on and shine your light  
Come on and shine your light

 

Madness karma  
Surrounds me as a follower  
Bad shit happens to all of us  
Is actually a fabric – a garment  
You know I didn’t last this long  
Being anything less than a warrior  
Average – no – Savage  
Better that than a has been – a goner  
Look up the lord tell em shine your light

 

The beast managed to get a deep slash from your arm, and blood seeped from the fresh wound, trickling down your arm and coating it in crimson. The battle around you raged on, your friends fighting your pursuers. You whirled around, firing your light at them as they burst into flames, lighting the dark night with orange hues. 

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors

The sounds of tearing flesh and howls rang through your ears, causing you to grin and shiver in anticipation. Another one leapt at you, and you sent it whirling away with a flare as it joined its brethren on the forest floor, relighting the bodies as they clashed and fell against each other, creating a heap on the ground as more joined.

Shine your light  
Push the enemy back  
When you’re under attack  
It will protect you  
Kill the night  
All we need it a spark  
We can bury the dark  
Ignite – Come on and shine your light

The mound had grown bigger as the last body was flung into it. It had turned into a charred mesh of burned meat and quivering flesh as you relit it. The other Creepypastas gathered around to watch the fire, causing shadows to dance across their faces, lighting up the night once again as it burned. 

We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
Come on and shine your light  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
We are the warriors  
Come on and shine your light

 

 

(Song is Warriors by Shinedown)


	23. Hero (America x Reader)

Hello my Ingots! Terribly sorry I haven’t posted anything lately! My teeth are aching like crazy because of the stupid Ortho… He said, and I quote, “I need to give you some tongue lessons so you can learn how to swallow properly.” I shit you not I was terrified, but then he said that apparently I have this thing called “Tongue Thrust” where whenever you swallow your tongue thrusts forward and because it’s the strongest muscle in your body, it pushes your teeth as well. He put this thing called a “Tongue Guard” on the back of my front bottom teeth, it supposedly keeps my tongue “in check”. It feels like spikes and it hurts like hell… Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

 

~Silver

 

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(A/N) – Author’s note

 

I’m just a step away  
I’m just a breath away  
Losin’ my faith today  
Fallin’ off the edge today

 

Your phone vibrated in your pocket, and you smiled, immediately knowing who it was. You shared an apartment with your best friend, Alfred, and he had, as he put it, “allowed” you a night out with some of your girlfriends. The place you always went to, the local art building where you can paint sculptures, sculpt, paint, draw or do anything else related to art, was only a few blocks away from where the two of you lived, so you walked. The place closed at 10 P.M. sharp, and you had already said goodbye to your friends and started the short walk through the cool night. You picked up your phone and put it to your ear, cracking a small smile as you heard Alfred’s voice on the other end. You might’ve had a small crush on him.

 

I am just a man  
Not a superhuman  
I’m not a superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

“Hey, (y/n)! You comin’ home yet?” You nodded even though he couldn’t see, and replied with a yes. The sound of footsteps behind you briefly crossed your mind before Alfred’s loud laugh interrupted, and the thought flittered away. “I’ll be home soon, kay?” On the other end of the line, Alfred was smiling and gave an enthusiastic “Okay”. A scream suddenly came from you, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

“(y/n)?”

No reply.

“(y/n)!”

It’s just another war  
Just another family thorn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

 

He held the phone close to his chest, and rushed to put his shoes on. In his haste, he slammed the door open, the chilly night air pelting his face as he ran out. His breath came out in white fog and he panted as he ran, knowing full well you were in trouble.

“ALFRE-!”

Your shout was cut short suddenly, and it became deathly silent, the only sound coming from Alfred’s ragged breathing as he shot down the sidewalk.

[Chorus]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (Save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero’ll save me (Just in time)

He came to a sudden stop, coming up to your phone that had cracked and fallen to the ground. Blood caked the screen and coated the ground around it, and he instantly worried. The blood was streaked, meaning something had been dragged down the street before it turned off. It led to a dark alleyway, and he hesitantly stepped into it, the darkness closing in around him. Up ahead he could hear someone panting along with the shuffling of clothing.

I’ve gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin’ my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I’ve gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I’m not a superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

 

A small light suddenly flicked on, illuminating the dark alleyway and casting shadows across the walls. Up ahead, Alfred could see your body, slumped against the wall, blood coating you in a crimson coat. 

“(y/n)!”

He rushed forward, only to stop short as a figure stepped next to your fallen corpse. The man smirked at Alfred. 

“Well, what do we have here?”

It’s just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It’s just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

The mystery man had on a grey fedora, along with an expensive grey suit and black shoes that showed the reflection of his lit cigar. Alfred glared at him,

“What did you do to her?”

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

The man’s grin widened, and he lifted his left hand up, a large baton in his palm.

“I simply couldn’t help myself. A pretty girl such as herself walking home alone at night time? Very cliché.”

Behind him, you groaned, and slit your eyes against the bright light. The man and Alfred heard you and both turned towards you, one with hope the other with malicious intent.

“Well, it seems as if I didn’t hit her enough times. No matter, I can finish her off after I kill you.” 

The man turned back to Alfred and gave a closed eyed smile.

“Shall we dance?”

Who’s gonna fight for what’s right  
Who’s gonna help us survive  
We’re in the fight of our lives  
And we’re not ready to die

Who’s gonna fight for the weak  
Who’s gonna make ‘em believe   
I’ve got a hero (I’ve got a hero)  
Livin’ in me

The man took his cigarette out, tossing it to the cement before stepping towards Alfred and raising his baton. Alfred glared at him, determined to save you. He dodged the baton and rammed into the man’s stomach, earning a surprised grunt from him as they fell to the ground. They grappled each other, trying to gain the upper hand against the other as they threw punches and kicks. The man finally kicked Alfred off of him, sending him flying into the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand gun, the weapon gleaming in the light. He wiped blood from his mouth and cocked the gun, pointing it at the stunned Alfred who was slumped against the wall.

“I really didn’t want to use this, but it seems you’re stronger than you look.”

I’m gonna fight for what’s right  
Today I’m speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero’s not afraid to give his life  
A hero’s gonna save me just in time

He aimed the silver gun at Alfred’s head before he took a step to the left and aimed to his right as you came barreling towards him, trying to distract him from Alfred so he had a chance to get away. Your head was dizzy with pain and your side was bleeding, the blood streaming down your hips and coating your clothes in crimson, but you continued on, wanting to save Alfred. 

“(Y/N)!!!”

The man shot.

I need a hero  
Who’s gonna fight for what’s right  
Who’s gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who’s gonna fight for the weak  
Who’s gonna make ‘em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero’s gonna save me just in time

 

 

(Song is Hero by Skillet)

 

(A/N: I think I’ll let you guys decide if you and Alfred live or die. Let me know in the comments what you decided!)


	24. Sarcasm (Jeff The Killer x Reader)

Hello my Ingots! Terribly sorry I couldn’t post this the day I wrote it, I was camping and my laptop didn’t have internet… Meh, I hope you enjoy! This song is probably one of my favorite songs ever! Oh, and I wrote this while I was sick, meaning I didn’t go through and check for mistakes, so sorry if you spot any! I’m still sick to… Just got out of the shower and I’m feeling a bit better.

~Silver

 

Key:  
(e/c) – Eye color  
Italics – Song lyrics

 

You’ve got me shaking from the way you’re talking  
My heart is breaking but there’s no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I’d cut myself or curl up and die

 

For the past few weeks you had felt like you were being watched. Whenever you walked to school you’d feel eyes boring holes into your back, and it’d send shivers down your spine. You didn’t know who was watching you or why, all you knew was that it was starting to freak you out.

 

Sticks and stones could break my bones  
But anything you say will only fuel my lungs

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

 

Jeff had taken a keen interest in you from the moment his lidless eyes met your sleeping form. He didn’t know what drew him to you, but it was like moths to a light. He felt an unknown emotion whenever he saw you, and it confused him to no extent. He was used to having no feelings, killing mindlessly and enjoying the screams of pain, the new sensation was strange. 

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

The next night he snuck into your room, determined to do something about the unknown emotion he was feeling. He stared at your sleeping form, admiring your face in the moonlight as you slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the danger next to you. His carved grin widened.

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be hanging by the nexk  
Before an audience of death

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil and you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my ears

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil and you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears

You stirred in your sleep and turned over, you back now facing Jeff as he faltered. He didn’t know what he would do about you, but he knew he had to do something soon, as the feeling was intensifying as he neared your bed. 

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be hanging by the neck before an audience of death

 

He raised his trusted knife over his head, giving your sleeping body once last look before plunging it into your back. Your eyes shot open, and you yelled out in pain as he pulled it out and turned you onto your back. (e/c) met blue as the killer’s knife was raised once again.

 

Failure find me  
To tie me up now  
‘Cause I’m as bad, as bad as it gets  
Failure find me  
To hang me up now  
By my neck cause I’m a fate worse than death

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I’d cut myself or curl up and die

He plunged the knife repeatedly into your abdomen and blood coated the rusty knife. Crimson stained your night clothes and bed sheets, turning them to a dark shade of red. The life was draining from your eyes and Jeff watched, giddy with excitement of the moment. 

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience

The last signs of light flickered from your once bright eyes, and the moment was over. Jeff stood over your body, panting from excitement. A feeling crept up his stomach, making him sick. Hadn’t he done the right thing? He should be feeling happy that you were gone and no longer giving him the unknown emotion, but instead, he felt… sad. He frowned as best as he could, and stared at your cold corpse, any sign that you were living was now gone and you lay in bed, still warm from the kill. 

 

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can 

Don’t mind us we’re just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don’t wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death

 

 

(Song is called Sarcasm by Get Scared)


	25. Plastic Kidneys (Jeff x Reader x EJ)

Hello my Ingots! So, I got to go home early from school today because I’m still sick… As soon as I got home I face planted the couch and fell asleep. I woke up an hour ago and finished my English project and decided I’d write this thing before I crash again. I hope I don’t have to go to school tomorrow cause I sound and feel like shit! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

~Silver

 

(Please note I was sick while writing this, so I didn’t go through and proof read!)

 

You and Jeff snickered as you crept towards the kitchen’s fridge, plastic toys in hand. The two of you had plastic kidneys in your grasp. Why, you ask? Because you were going to replace Jack’s real kidneys with the plastic ones and watch him eat it. You opened the fridge as quietly as you could while trying to contain your giggles that occasionally slipped through, and Jeff’s carved grin widened. He grabbed the jar of real kidneys and unfastened the lid, pulling a couple out and throwing them in the garbage before replacing the real ones with the fake ones. The front door to the mansion swung open, allowing a breeze to come in and it alerted the two of you that Jack had returned. 

“Hurry you burned marshmallow!”

You whispered to Jeff, trying to get him to tighten the lid faster and put the jar back. He shot you a glare and grunted.

“I’m trying but the stupid thing won’t close!”

“Forget it! Put it back he’s coming into the kitchen!”

He put the jar back into the fridge and the two of you slipped out right as Jack stepped in. He moved over to the fridge and you and Jeff peeked around the corner of the doorway, watching him stare at the lid. He muttered something under his breath before simply pulling the lid off. He dipped his hand into the jar and pulled out a plastic kidney before putting the lid back on and setting it down on the shelf in the fridge. You and Jeff weren’t fast enough to run away as he moved into the living room, causing him to bump into the two of you. Jack rose an eyebrow.

“What are you two doing?”

You shrugged and said nothing, your eyes darting around before you stuttered out an excuse and ran over to the TV. Jeff basically did the same thing. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes at your actions before sitting next to you on the couch and turning on the TV. You fidgeted next to him and watched him raise the kidney to his lips. You tried to contain your giggles yet again, and Jeff shot you a warning look that practically screamed “don’t you fucking ruin this”. Jack took a bite out of the kidney and chewed slowly. He rose an eyebrow at the strange texture but none the less continued eating. At this point you couldn’t stop yourself and burst out laughing, a few tears escaping your eyes. Jeff just stared at Jack as he continued to eat the plastic kidney. Jeff’s eyes darted to your laughing form before he got up and dragged you off. 

 

 

.:Extended Ending:.  
Jack watched Jeff drag you off and as soon as the two of you were out of sight and ear shot, he spit the plastic pieces out and snickered at the look on Jeff’s face. He might’ve had to eat plastic, but he got to see Jeff’s look of confusion.


	26. You're So Creepy (Creepypasta x Reader x Jeff)

Hello my Ingots! Terribly sorry I haven’t updated/posted anything lately! So, you guys will probably want to go read Enemies before you read this, but you don’t have to. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! 

~Silver

THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ:  
Okay, so for those of you who haven’t read my Enemies story, you’ll need to know that in that story, you were dating Jeff and Jane killed you! They buried your body and killed Jane as well, so in this you’re gonna be a zombie, basically. Oh, and you’re going to have Thanatos as a pet. He’s a completely black cat with a wide grin and white glowing eyes with no pupils! He’s a little important in the story, so I hope you like him! Enjoy!

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(e/c) – Eye color  
Italics – Song lyrics

 

For so long now I’ve been coming to your rescue (got me thinking I’ll get you)  
And I’m serious when I say I’m over it  
I’m over it (and your fuckin’ lies)

 

After your death, the Pasta mansion was eerily quiet. Without your bubbly mood, everything seemed darker, more depressing. It had been a few years since you were murdered and while they still missed you, they learned to deal with the loss. Your grave was located in the backyard, just a few yards away from the backdoor so when they go outside they’d be reminded of all the good times you had together.

That you’ll stick around  
Stay on my side of town  
Now I’m covered in blood and I’m feeding off your pretty little lies

For once why can’t you just come and chase me  
Dig up my grave and save my body  
Now I’m rotting to the bone  
But my hearts still beatin’  
Hopin’ you won’t leave me

Thanatos hopped off of the window sill and landed on the grass with a soft thud. He knew it would be happening any moment. He padded up to your grave and closed his eyes, listening for any sign of life below the ground. A few minutes passed before a muffled gasp came from below his paws follow by the sound of someone choking and he quickly got to work, trying to go fast before you died yet again. 

Creepy girls  
You’re just my style  
Blood-red lipstick  
You don’t smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that you’re so creepy

Time dragged by as Thanatos dug into your grave, and by now he had uncovered most of your face, allowing you to breath. You took your first breath of fresh air, and savored the sweet smell as you hadn’t smelled it in a long time. You stared up at Thanatos as he continued to dig and you smiled. You had really missed Thanatos, or Thanny as you liked to call him. He found the nickname really annoying, but it was you so he couldn’t bring himself to say no. He now had the upper half of your body uncovered and it gave you the ability to help him dig. Your fingers sunk into the earth and you closed your eyes, relishing the feel of the cool dirt between your fingers before you started to dig. 

Now you’re risking it all  
For some creepy girl  
With a blacked out rage that’ll cast a spell  
Don’t tempt her-she’s got those evil eyes

You were finally free and stood up from your earthy tomb and stretched. Your limbs made a satisfying pop. You brought your hand to your face and studied the skin. It was pale, bordering a sickly green and your finger nails had lots of dirt underneath them. You examined your clothes and noticed they were extremely dirty with a few holes here and there. The stab wound in your chest was still there, the blood had long ago dried up but you could still see the hole the knife made in your chest. Dry blood was caked on your shirt and on the wound itself, and you winced at the sight of it. You looked down at Thanatos sitting on the grass and inquired.

“How’s my face?”

He stared up at you for a little while before he answered.

“Your eyes look dead and your skin is sickly. Your hair is extremely knotted but overall you don’t look too bad for someone who has been dead and underground for a few years.” 

You nodded and looked towards the house. Thanatos seemed to sense what you wanted and started walking towards it, you following close behind with a nervous feeling in your stomach.

Now you’re risking it all   
For some creepy girl  
With a blacked out rage that’ll cast a spell  
Don’t tempt her-she’s got those evil eyes

Now you’re risking it all  
For some pin-up doll  
Who drinks in the AM  
And fucks in the PM  
Treats all the boys like she don’t need ‘em

You stopped at the door, hesitant to go in before Thanatos nudged you and gave you a closed lip smile, signaling that he was right behind you. You gave a small nod and pulled the door open, stepping into the house that you had missed. From what you could tell, the mansion hadn’t changed much when you were gone, but you did notice more pictures of you hanging on the walls. 

“Follow me, I gathered everyone before I went to get you. Their all in the living room. If they even listened and stayed…”

You gave a small snort and followed Thanatos as he led the way down the hall leading towards the living room. As you stepped into the room behind Thanatos, and small “(y-y/n)…?” was heard before you were tackled to the floor.

Creepy girls   
You’re just my style  
Blood-red lipstick  
You don’t smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that you’re so creepy

You stared at the sobbing figure on your chest before you wrapped your arms around it. 

“I t-thought you w-were g-gone!”

You held Sally in your arms as she continued to cry into your shoulder. You looked up when your name was called again, and your eyes met with the empty sockets of Jacks. You gave a weak smile and beckoned him over. 

“Where are the others?” You asked.

“They got bored because Thanatos was taking too long and left…”

“Can you go get them? I think they’re gonna get a nice surprise…”

Jack grinned widely at you, showing off his sharp teeth before heading off in search of the others. By now, Sally had calmed down and was simply hugging you, making sure that you were in fact real and not a cruel trick of the mind. Footsteps were heard and you turned around as the Pastas stepped into the room. A collective gasp was heard before you were immediately surrounded, bombarded with hugs and questions. Thanatos stepped in,

“Guys! Step back! She’s too crowded! And one question at a time please!”

They reluctantly stepped away from you, but Sally was still in your arms. You studied each face and noticed that none of them had changed much, save for dark bags under their eyes. When your pale (e/c) eyes met with crystal blue eyes you felt tears spring into the corner of your orbs.

“J-Jeff…”

 

[2x]  
Creepy girls  
You’re just my style  
Blood-red lipstick  
You don’t smile  
Falling victim to your fantasy  
Damn, I love it that you’re so creepy


	27. Eternity (Satoshi x Reader)

Hello my Ingots! Terribly sorry I haven’t posted/updated anything in a while! I recently made a youtube channel, Silver Silvestry, and I’ve been posting some music, (I made it myself), and some speedpaintings on it! Go check it out!  Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

~Silver

 

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name

 

You shivered as you crept down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not alert the person you feared. You had had a run in with another high school student earlier, and while at first you had been excited to find someone living, it quickly turned to dread at the look in his eyes. It was one of insanity, the look of a person who had lost all sense of humanity and instead there was only an animalistic like hunger. A hunger for the smell of metallic blood and the thrill of the chase. As soon as your eyes met his, you turned and ran. He had given chase and was probably still chasing you, but you had managed to give him the slip in a bathroom and ran away. You hugged yourself as you walked, glancing around for any signs of the man you had seen. He looked maybe a year older than you, with short, light blue hair. He had on a white button up with a purple jacket hanging over his shoulder. He had actually looked kinda cute, except for the fact he had had a bloody knife in his pocket and was currently chasing you to kill you. 

“Little Rabbit, is that you I hear?”

A dark voice laced with insanity cooed from somewhere behind you and your breath hitched. He was still following you! You picked up the pace while trying to stay silent and control your breathing. It was a hard act to do. Footsteps sounded from behind you before a voice whispered over your shoulder.

“Looks like you couldn’t run fast enough, Little Rabbit.”

Your eyes widened and you froze in place, mid stride as the man came into your field of view. He had on a crazed grin and his once white shirt was now stained red, as if he had stabbed a couple corpses or, even worse, people, in his chase after you. You stared at him, frozen in fear as he leaned down towards you and traced his knife along your collar bone, drawing some blood. Crimson drops dribbled down your shoulder when he pulled back, raising the knife up to his lips and licking it. You shuddered silently, still frozen in place before the man in front of you. He raised the knife above his head, letting slip a blood curdling laugh before plunging the knife deep into your shoulder. Your body jerked into motion as you let out a cry of pain and you pushed past him, an action that he wasn’t expecting as he fell to the ground, yanking the knife out as he did so. Because he had pulled it out at an angle, it tore into your flesh even more and cut it deeper, the red liquid known as blood seeped from the wound and soaked your school uniform as you ran. You held your injured shoulder tight, trying to stop the blood flow. Your heart was pounding in your ears, but you could still make out the telltale footsteps of your pursuer.

“Come on now, Little Rabbit, why don’t you just come back and we can play together?”

His silky voice rang in your ears, filling them with lies that you knew would only lead to your death. You rounded a corner, bumping into something that let out a grunt as you both toppled to the ground, you on top of the unknown person. Your eyes widened as you realized who it was.

“Mochida!”

You got off of him and stood up as he did so. Your eyes widened at the sound of footsteps coming from around the corner you just came from, and you started to panic, tears forming at the edges of your eyes. Satoshi stared at your panicked form, confused as to what actually had you so scared before he finally noticed your injured shoulder. Considering you just came barreling around a corner in a blind panic with what looked like a knife wound in your shoulder and the sound of footsteps from around the corner, it didn’t take him long to put two and two together. 

“Come on, I know where we can hide!”

He grabbed a hold of your hand and half dragged half pulled you along, a light blush dusting his cheeks at his bold action, before going down the hallway he had just come from. He came up to a door, a regular classroom door and opened it, pulling you inside and closing it as quietly as he could. Inside was what looked to be a normal classroom. Desks, a podium for the teacher, a larger desk for the teacher, a small closet for teacher things, and some overly sized cubbies for the kids to place their items in. Scattered around the room were some rotten planks of wood, seemingly originating from the floor before they were removed from something. What that something was, you’d rather not know. Satoshi whispered in your ear, your hand still in his and a small blush still evident on his cheeks. 

“We can hide in those cubbies and put a board over them to hide us.”

You nodded silently and picked up a board as Satoshi chose his. Outside you could hear the footsteps coming closer, signaling that your assailant has gotten closer. You chose a rather cramped cubby, and folded yourself into it. You placed the board in front of the opening, positioning it so that it looked like it was leaning against it and not hiding a person from sight. You couldn’t tell if Satoshi had gotten his in place in time, as the door to the room slid open, creating a creaking sound that resonated throughout the rotten room. Your pursuer stepped into the room.

“Oh Little Rabbit, where could you possibly be hiding?”

You could hear him walk over to the dresser and tear the door open. When he didn’t find you, he went over to the teacher’s desk and peered under it. Still finding no sign of you but knowing you were definitely in the room, he continued to search.

“Ah, Little Rabbit that is a very good hiding space. I would’ve never of found you if I weren’t a Fox.”

The board hiding you from sight was suddenly ripped away, revealing the man with a wide grin on his face. You screamed and kicked as he grabbed ahold of you, yanking you out of the cramped cubby before throwing you to the floor with a harsh thump. You were sure a couple of your ribs were broken from impact, and upon inspection, it hurt to breathe. A lot. You didn’t have long to think on it as you were suddenly yanked upwards by your hair, another scream tearing its way from your throat. The man laughed, his voice was soaked in malicious intent and he pulled you to your feet. He opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted.

“Let her go!”

He turned his gaze to who you could only guess was Satoshi, and as you were turned with him, your assumption was found correct.

“What do we have here? The Rabbit’s friend?”

His voice sent shivers down your spine, and Satoshi visibly shuddered. However, he was determined to save you, even at the cost of his own life. The man put his rusty knife to your neck and grinned at Satoshi.

“Should I kill the Rabbit first? Or you? What do you think?”

Satoshi glared at him, the glare seemingly not affecting him.

“You can kill me, just promise me you’ll let her go.”

The man laughed, his hot breath going down your neck.

“Deal.”

“Mochida! Don’t do it!”

Satoshi sent a look filled with sadness towards you, before it quickly switched to confidence as it swept back towards the knife at your neck. The man pushed you to the side, and you landed on the ground with yet another thump. Pain resonated throughout your ribcage and you knew for sure you had broken a few ribs. You pushed yourself off of the ground and when your eyes met the sight in front of your, you let out a scream. Satoshi was on the ground, blood seeping from his now eyeless left socket as he stared at you, love filling his gaze. The man raised his knife again and plunged it into Satoshi’s chest, blood oozing from the new wound. Satoshi let out a gurgle before slumping to the floor, raising his hand in your direction and whispering,

“I-I love y-you…”

Tears sprung into your eyes as Satoshi’s once bright eyes now closed, sealing themselves forever. The man stood up from the corpse and turned towards you. He laughed.

“Wasn’t this fun?”

You turned to run, making it to the door before a sudden pain in your back exploded into your nervous system. You fell to the ground in a heap, your nerves running wild from the pain in your ribs, shoulder, and now back. Your vision was fading fast and you faintly heard footsteps coming your way. The last thing you saw was the brown shoes of your attacker. 

At least you’d get to spend an eternity in pain with Satoshi.

 

(HOLY HELL THAT WAS LONG. ARE YOU GUYS PROUD OF ME? THIS TOOK ME LIKE 2 HOURS AND I HAVEN’T EVEN STARTED ON MY ENGLISH PROJECT THAT’S DUE TOMORROW. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed! And props to you if you recognize your attacker!)

(P.S. I didn’t edit this as I really need to start on my English project and it’d take too long to do so… >.> Please notify me of any mistakes!)


	28. I'm a Disaster (Canada x Depressed!Reader)

Hello my Ingots! So I saw Avengers: Age of Ultron this weekend… All I gotta say IS THE FEELS WERE REAL. Oh, and I knew Jarvis was a badass and wasn’t just Tony’s computer manservant! Go Jarvis! Bruce x Natasha…. >3


	29. Perfume (America x Depressed!Reader)

Hello my Ingots! So, this is another sad fanfic, and yes I know I do write a lot of those, like, a lot, but I had this idea while I was showering and just had to write it down! Hope you enjoy!

~Silver

WARNING: SUICIDE/DEATH AHEAD.  
Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Writing in the letter  
(f/c) – Favorite color  
(f/p) – Favorite perfume

 

The door to the house creaked open, a small breeze coming through the now open door. In stepped a tipsy man, struggling with his fingers to lock the door. The house was eerily quiet, no sounds coming from within. The slightly drunk man, known as Alfred, didn’t notice this right away. He stumbled into the kitchen, looking for a glass of water to wash down the taste of liquor in his mouth. A large knife was missing from the knife block, and again, he didn’t notice. He swished the water around in his mouth before gulping it down and placing the glass in the sink. He now took notice of the quiet, and in the pit of his stomach he knew something was wrong. Alfred ignored his gut feeling and dragged himself into the bedroom he shared with you. You being his girlfriend. He loved you dearly, he really did. At least, that’s what he told himself. Lately, you had been getting distant and he didn’t know why. He inquired some of his friends, but they just shrugged saying that if he couldn’t notice it he couldn’t fix it. He’d frown at them but would soon forget about it as the drinks would arrive. He’d go out to the bar with his friends at least once every two days, sometimes more and would often arrive home drunk out of his mind where you would have to take care of him. This time though, something in his gut told him not to drink too much and as he pulled himself into bed, he pondered where you were. It was around 12 at night and you’d be in bed by now, but instead there were only empty and cold sheets. He frowned at your side of the bed before coming to the conclusion that you were in the bathroom. He didn’t sleep very well that night.

The next day soon came around, and the sunlight spilt through the curtains onto Alfred’s face, waking him up. He blinked wearily and rubbed his eyes, not wanting to get up yet. He reached over onto your side of the bed to pull you to him but his hand met nothing. This time he opened his eyes for good. Your side of the bed was exactly how he left it last night, undisturbed and still cold and empty. The feeling in Alfred’s stomach grew bigger, and this time he definitely knew something was wrong. He got out of bed and his eyes landed on his dresser, where a neatly folded letter lay. He hesitated but went over to it, the feeling in his stomach growing larger with each step. As he picked it up, he noticed that it smelled like the perfume you usually wore, (f/p). He opened it and inside was a picture of you and him, smiling happily at the camera and a small letter addressed in your curly handwriting to him.

 

Dear Alfred,

So, I don’t really know how to write this, as I’ve never written anything like it. I love you Alfred, I really do, but you going to the bar every other day has started to take a toll on me. You’ve been ignoring me lately, choosing a drink over me, your girlfriend. I’ve tried to talk to you about the recent death of my parents but as said earlier, you ignored me. I’ve been really depressed lately and went to the doctor. He gave me some pills that will supposedly help me, but they haven’t done anything. Alfred, I’m lonely. All of my friends have moved away and I have texted them, it’s just not the same. It’s not the same without you around. The house is really quiet and I’m left alone to my thoughts. I’ve found myself pondering the meaning of my life, and if I’m meant to be on this Earth. That train of thought often leads to the answer no. I know you probably won’t read this till a few days after, and you probably haven’t noticed my absence for a few days, but I want you to know that I love you, even if you don’t love me. The depression has been getting worse lately, and I can’t do anything about it. My parents are gone, my friends are all far away, and you, you’re out drinking. I’m sorry if I’m hurting you, but I can’t take this sadness anymore. It feels like someone is chaining me to the ground and putting bricks on my shoulders one by one, and each time another brick is added, I get closer to the ground and the burden becomes heavier. There’s always a dark cloud hanging over my head and I can’t seem to get rid of it or the bricks. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

-(y/n)

 

Tears sprinkled onto the paper, blurring some of the neatly written words. “(Y/N)!” Alfred yelled and ran out of the room, leaving the note and picture of the two of you to flutter to the ground. He ran down the hallway and came to a stop at the bathroom door that was cracked open, light spilling into the hallway. He pushed the door open only to come to an immediate stop. There you were, in all your beauty, lying on the ground in a small pool of blood, the missing kitchen knife sitting on the ground next to you and stained with your blood. Your eyes were shut, and you were pale, as if you had been dead for a while. Alfred ran up to you and hugged you, crying onto your form. You were deathly cold, and he came to a horrible conclusion. You had been dead for a few days, just as you said in your note. You were right, he didn’t notice you were gone. Fresh tears rushed into his eyes, and he sobbed at the thought that he was so blind, so oblivious to your pain that you had killed yourself. Your (f/c) sweater was stained with dried blood around your waist and wrists. Alfred suddenly had a horrible thought, and with shaky hands pulled the sleeve of your sweater up. There, in all their glory, were small cuts running up and down the length of your arm. Some looked old, some fresh, and they were on your other arm as well. More sobs racked Alfred’s shaking form as he pulled your cold body into his lap, running his fingers through your hair and putting his face in the crook of your neck. You smelled faintly of perfume.


	30. Sandwiches (Jeff The Killer x Reader)

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Thoughts/Narration

 

Here we have the serial killer in his natural habitat, mindlessly chewing on a sandwich and unaware that he is being watched. He takes a sip of his water before going back to his meal. What’s this? Something appears to have startled the wild killer and he looks towards the doorway with a confused look on his face. He’s spotted something and stands up to go investigate it, leaving his freshly made sandwich behind. It appears another killer has come to challenge him to a battle for the sandwich, and they both move into the living room, leaving the sandwich behind on a plate where the narrator is silently waiting. The narrator makes her move, creeping up to the sandwich and reaching out to the sandwich. The narra-

“What the fuck are you doing?” A voice calls out to you, and you pause in the middle of stealing the sandwich. Standing in the doorway is Jeff who has a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look on his face. 

You pouted, “You interrupted my narration! Now I can’t get the right tone of voice back!” Jeff stares at you for a second before quickly realizing you were leaning over his sandwich, trying to hide it behind your back so he couldn’t see it. “And what are you doing with my sandwich?” You smile nervously and a bead of sweat drips down your forehead. “Uhh… keeping it warm..? Yeah, I’m keeping it warm. Uh huh, that’s my excuse and I’m sticking to it!” Jeff bursts out into laughter and doubles over, clutching his stomach at your lame excuse. You take his distraction as a chance to grab the sandwich and run out of the kitchen. “(Y/N)! GIVE ME MY SANDWICH BACK!” You sprint down the hallway, laughing while you run past a few other pastas who were giving you strange looks. “Sorry marshmallow! No can do! I want it!” You can hear Jeff growl in anger at the stupid nickname and pick up the pace. You run into the game room where BEN is playing something. “BEN! Quick! I need a hiding spot!” BEN looks up from his game to see you practically out of breath and a sandwich in your hand. He could hear footsteps running down the hallway you just came from and he raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You stole Jeff’s sandwich again, didn’t you?” You huffed. “Now is not the time! I need to hide!” BEN rolled his eyes. “Nope, I am not getting involved in this again. You remember what happened last time I did.” You both shiver at the memory before Jeff’s angry yells reminded you that you were in fact, being chased. Better get to running. You dash out of the room just as Jeff burst in, and you quickly made your way to the backdoor of the mansion. It’s raining outside, and you noticed this rather quickly. 

Shit shit shit shit shit! Where do I hide?!

The manor was surrounded by a clearing with trees a couple yards away. You wouldn’t make it halfway to the treeline in time, so you did the only thing you could. You swallowed the sandwich. Whole. 

“(y/n)! Give me the sandwich back!” 

You quickly swallow and put on a cheeky grin while you turn around, meeting Jeff’s angry glare. “I don’t have it.” Jeff’s eyes narrowed. “Well then where the fuck is it?” 

“….”

“That’s what I thought. Now give it back!” 

“… I ate it.”

“You what?”

“SLENDY! JEFF IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!”

 

 

.:Extended Ending:.

 

Because of the little outburst you and Jeff had, Slender had assigned the two of you lots, and when I mean lots, I mean lots, of chores. As you scrubbed the kitchen counter, you smirked to Jeff who was sweeping the floor. 

“Hey Jeff, guess what?”

“What?”

“That sandwich was good.”

“You little bi-”

“Jeffy! Language!” 

 

(HAHA BET YOU GUYS DIDN’T EXPECT THAT DID YA? I feel so proud man, I got off of my lazy arse and did something productive! Also I went to Hot Topic and got some MLP cards and a TARDIS necklace! It’s so adorable! X3 What type of sandwich did you steal from Jeff? :P)


	31. Loyalty (Allies x Tengu!Reader)

Hello my Ingots! So I’ve had this idea in my head for a while, ever since I found the Tengu. Personally, they’re my favorite Japanese demon next to the Kitsune. They’re pretty awesome! I’ll post the next chapter to Demons and Wolves soon! Keep an eye out for that!

~Silver

 

THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ:  
Alright, not a lot of people know what a Tengu is, therefore I shall explain! The Tengu are basically anthro birds, or birds with human like characteristics. They protect mountains and forests, often residing in said places. Their most prominent feature is their beak. It’s usually personified as a large, red nose when it’s humanized. In this, you my friend, will be a Tengu! They got bird legs, wings on their back, and bird feet for their hands along with a bird head. They’re completely covered in feathers as well. They used to be bringers of war and evil, but they gradually softened into protectors of nature. Therefore you still have some sadistic streaks. Your weapon is a Jo, which is basically a long wooden stick. I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and I know they’re immortal, but so are you and you have magic. So basically, you can kill them. IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT THEM LEAVE. 

 

Key:  
(f/c) – Feather color  
(e/c) – Eye color

(Props to you if you spot the MLP, or My Little Pony, reference!)

 

The forest was asleep, no sounds were coming from any of the animals. All were asleep, blissfully unaware of the strangers who treaded in their home. The night air was chilly and frost covered the red and orange leaves on the forest floor like a blanket. A group of humans were walking along a beaten path, observing their surroundings while making small, quiet chat so as not to alert any predators.

“Explain to me again why we’re in Japan’s forest?” A man with a low ponytail and light brown eyes asks his companions. A blonde man with bushy eyebrows and green eyes scoffs. “I’ve explained this at least four times. We plan on destroying a few of Japan’s shrines. It’ll cripple him.” The trees around them were dark, and vision was minimal. Up ahead they could make the faint outline of a small shrine like building aglow with small lanterns. They were unaware of the eyes watching them from the trees. 

The group stepped up to the shrine, observing it in quiet wonder. The Chinese man, also known as Yao, said in a small voice, “Do we have to destroy it? I feel kinda bad aru…” A loud voice answered his question, “Of course we do, dude! It’s old anyways!” Yao grimaced as a tall man in a tan coat put a large brown sack on the ground. He rummaged around inside for a minute before pulling out multiple tools, handing one to each of his companions. 

 

~With you~

You watched the group pull out their tools, already knowing what they were going to do. Your (f/c) feathers rustled in the wind as you continued to observe from afar. It was time to move. You hopped from your perch in the tree and landed silently on the ground, your Jo in hand. Your clawed feet dug into the earth as you neared the shrine, staying just outside of the light. You didn’t like it when people meant to do harm to your home, so you’d enjoy messing with them for a bit. You’d have some fun before you killed them. 

 

~Back with the Allies~

Yao could’ve sworn he saw something human like drop from a nearby tree, but it was so dark he wasn’t sure. A feeling in his gut told him to get out of there, but he couldn’t just leave his friends behind. He kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting the others to tease him. However, the others were experiencing the same thing. The sense of being watched was large, and the feeling in their guts told them to get out of there before something bad happened. France ran his hand up and down the hammer, hesitating to destroy something this beautiful. A sudden movement to his right drew his attention, and as he turned to look at it, he found a large stick flying towards his face. His eyes widened and he let out a yelp as he ducked, the stick flying an inch above his head with a woosh. The others turned their attention to the man who yelled. They figured he was just being France. “I was attacked!” The group ignored his rambling and turned their attention back to their task. 

 

~With you~

You smirked at the French man’s reaction, finding it rather enjoyable. Time to go for the American. He seemed like he would be the easiest out them all to scare, so you’d enjoy this one as well. You picked up a rock and tossed it against the pillar he was whacking, causing a crack to sound from it. The American yelped and backed away, raising his tool in defense against whatever had thrown the rock. Your eyes glittered with amusement as he edged towards the back of the pillar. Upon seeing nothing, he shrugged and went back to hitting the piece of marble. You picked up another rock and this time, chucked it as hard as you could at the pillar as the American raised his tool once again. Before his tool could hit the marble, the rock hit it first, and with another large crack, the pillar tipped forward. This time the American screamed as the pillar came crashing down on him, just barely giving him enough time to get out of the way. The American started babbling about how they were being teased but again, the others ignored him. They found him annoying and loud. 

You were getting a little bored with their reactions. It was time to spill some blood. Your experience with war was great, and your knowledge of torture was vast. You had a few tricks up your sleeve, or rather feathers, to get the best reactions. The first was to make it so they couldn’t leave the shrine they were destroying, and to do that you had to cast a small charm over them. A few Japanese sayings later and they could no longer leave. The range went as far as the light did, so if they tried to move past it they’d hit an invisible barrier. 

~With Russia~

Russia had just finished destroying a statue, and moved towards the center of the shrine. In the middle of the floor was some large wooden planks. A larger statue was located a few feet away from the planks, and it was larger than Ivan himself. He raised his own hammer and started swinging it at the statue. Chunks fell from the statue of a large human like bird, as Ivan continued to pound it. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head towards it. There was nothing there, just empty bushes and dark trees. He turned his attention back to the statue and his eyes widened slightly. Instead of the statue of the human-bird, it seemed as if it was the human-bird itself. The creature was covered in (f/c) feathers and had wings on its back. They were raised above its body to make it seem larger, and it had a large grin on its face. Ivan blinked and it was gone, replaced by the statue. 

He shrugged it off before raising the hammer once again, only to freeze in place. The tool clattered to the ground, making no noise even if it should of. He tried to move, but found it was as if he was frozen in place. Ivan frowned, not liking this one bit. He should be the one in control, not whatever was doing this to him. His legs started moving on their own, carrying him back towards the planks. He couldn’t see behind him but knew he was nearing the planks. His left foot hit the wood first, and it caved in. Ivan’s eyes widened as realization donned on him. They weren’t just planks of wood, they were a part of a trap. His foot fell into the hole, and he lost his balance. The spell that held him in place seemed to undo, and he flailed his arms around to try and get his balance back. He was too far in however, and he tipped into the hole. 

 

~With you~

You snickered at the Russian man’s expression as he disappeared into the hole. There was no way he was getting out of that one, seeing as you had planted marble spikes at the bottom. You stepped up to the hole and peered in, grinning at the gory sight below you. The man had multiple spikes sprouting out of him, and his blood was rapidly leaking from his body. His right eye was missing, replaced with a spike and in the middle of his stomach was another spike, showing off his intestines. His facial expression held surprise as the last sight of life left his eyes. Time to go after the French one.

 

~With France~

Francis frowned at the wooden structure in front of him. It was like it was invincible. No matter how hard he swung it didn’t matter. The structure just wouldn’t crumble. He huffed and raised his crowbar for what seemed like the millionth time, and swung again. It bounced off the wood and did no damage. Oh well. He tried. Time to move to another area. He moved further away from the group, towards the back left corner of the shrine. The same wooden structure blocked his view of the others, and he glared at it. A few muttered French curse words were heard before he turned his attention back to the pillar holding the roof of the shrine up. 

A small noise from his right drew his attention away from the pillar, and his eyes widened at what was in front of him. It was a human-bird hybrid thing, and he recognized it as one of the statues in the front of the shrine. His crowbar clattered to the ground as he froze, entranced by the (e/c) eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. The creature grinned and out of the corner of his eye he could see his crowbar lift into the air by itself. It positioned itself face up behind him, but he couldn’t see it anymore.

The creature suddenly launched itself at him, and it seemed as if time slowed down. He had control of his limbs again and turned around to run. His voice was caught in his throat which was thick with fear. A large stick swept his feet from under him, and he tumbled towards the ground in slow motion. The creature was in front of him, bending down to see his face. His eyes widened as he finally noticed where his crowbar had gone before he landed harshly. 

 

~With you~

You grinned at the now dead French man. His crowbar had gone right through his eye, puncturing his eyeball and going through his skull like it was jelly. Already a large pool of blood had gathered around his body, and it was spreading towards your feet. You clicked your tongue at the mess and stepped away from it. Time to get the British one.

 

~With England~

Arthur didn’t notice the two missing members of his group, and simply continued to hack at one of the trees that was located on the right side of the shrine. His arms were getting tired from lifting the heavy axe, so he figured he’d take a break. He did deserve it, after all this was his plan. Arthur wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve; his axe sat beside his sitting form, still slick with his sweat. He closed his eyes and rested his arm against his forehead, savoring the moment of rest. He had work to do, however, so he opened his eyes once again. 

He blinked at what was in front of him. The creature from the statue he’d seen earlier was standing a few feet away, a twisted grin on its face. It giggled at Arthur’s confused expression, and said in a voice that sounded feminine and ancient, “You’ll be fun to play with~” He confusion deepened, and he frowned at the being. His limbs were locked in place, his voice was caught in his throat, and he couldn’t do anything. He was a sitting duck. Arthur recognized the sight of a predator, and this thing had the look of one. “You’ve always wanted to be a tree, right?” The creature stretched its wings and flew into the air, hovering above him for a moment before it landed in the tree behind him. He could hear the rustle of leaves before a large CRACK was heard. He could feel a shift in the air, and knew that something was falling. His limbs were suddenly unlocked, and he turned around just in time to see his demise.

 

~With you~

The sight of the British man beneath the tree was satisfying. His skull was crushed from the weight of the tree, and he was flattened like a pancake. Brain matter and bits of bone were scattered around his head like glitter, and blood leaked from his skull. Time to get the American.

 

~With Alfred~

Alfred was busy on the roof, taking off the shingles and putting holes in it. He honestly didn’t know how he got on the roof, he just did. It didn’t matter though, as he was doing a good job of ruining the roof. At least, he thought he was. In reality he was just slapping the roof with his hand that he thought was holding the tool. A gust of wind suddenly swept by, and the sound of fluttering wings filled his ears. He looked up at the source of the noise, and found a human like bird creature. He grinned at it. “Woah dude! What are you?!” The grin soon turned into a look of surprise as the creature grabbed his shoulders with its claws, lifting him into the air with ease. “What are you doing dude?!” He yelled above the sound of the wind. His words went unheard by the creature as it continued to fly high above the shrine, him in its grasp. It stopped way above the tree line, and glanced down at him, the same twisted grin on its face. “I hope you can’t fly~” 

 

~With you~

You laughed as you let go of Alfred. He plummeted towards the ground at a high speed, and his screams rang throughout the shrine. He hit the ground with a SPLAT, and body parts flew. Blood rained down and bits of brain and bone were stuck in the ground. You grinned. Time to get the last of the group, the Chinese one.

 

~With Yao~

Yao had heard the screams, and noticed his missing friends. He held his tool to his chest and cautiously walked back to where his friends were. He stepped out of the shrine and his foot stepped into something squishy; the thing made a horrible sucking noise and when he glanced down, he screamed. He had stepped in what seemed to be the remains of Alfred, blood soaked his foot and the ground around him while brain matter and bones stuck out of the Earth like stones. He dropped his tool and stumbled backwards in shock, only to run into a chest.

His shaking form slowly turned around, and when he saw what was behind him, he regretted ever coming here. It was a bird like human thing, and it was soaked in blood. It had a crazy glint in its eyes and a twisted grin carved its beak. It let out a blood curdling laugh that caused Yao to shrink back in fear. “I know you were against destroying my home, therefore I shall give you a painless death. Well, mostly painless.” It cackled and Yao screamed as it picked him up and flew into the air. 

“I do hope you enjoyed your stay~” It launched itself through the air, heading towards the edge of the shrine where the invisible barrier was. It suddenly let go of him and stopped in midair. Yao found himself flying at high speeds towards the edge of the shrine, and his screams echoed in the forest even after he hit the barrier. 

 

~With you~

Your beak curled into a smile as a hand placed itself on your shoulder. “You did well. Remind me to reward you later for your efforts.” 

“Thank you, Kiku-Chan.”

 

 

 

(HAHAHA MY HANDS HURT. Bet you guys weren’t expecting that, huh? :D Well it took me almost 3 hours to complete and I didn’t go through and edit it, so there are probably mistakes. Notify me if you spot any! Thanks for reading!)


	32. Winter's Embrace (Cheater!France x Reader x England)

I had this idea while driving home from the nearby military base… I basically wrote the whole thing in my head and now I’m writing here! Hope you enjoy!

~Silver

 

Key:   
(y/n) – Your name  
(h/c) – Hair color  
(r/n) – Random name

(Sooo Francis is probably OOC in this. I had to do it so it’d fit the plot. Don’t kill me! D: )

 

The sight before you did not surprise you anymore. You were outside your house, keys in hand when you had walked by the window and saw Francis with yet another girl on the couch. Even though you had said that the next time he cheated you were leaving, he still did it. The only thing you felt was anger, anger at the two timing skank that was now your ex, anger at the other skank he was with. You shook your head and unlocked your door, allowing the spring breeze to sweep in and alerting your ex that you were home. The girl he was with blinked owlishly at you before looking at Francis. 

You scowled at both of them. “That was your last chance Francis. I gave you many opportunities to fix yourself, but obviously that didn’t work. Go pack your bags, and leave my house. I never want to see you again.” You pointed a finger at the girl, “You’re leaving to.” The girl had tears in her eyes. “Babe, I thought you said I was the only one…” Francis shrugged and stood up, motioning her out the door. The girl left with puffy eyes and tears trailing down her face. She honestly didn’t know he was cheating on her, she thought that he only had eyes for her. You didn’t blame her, after all who wouldn’t fall for Francis? 

 

Your ex stepped up to you, opening his mouth to draw you back in with fancy words. This was how it usually went when you caught him cheating on you. You’d kick the girl out, he’d come up and say he was sorry and woo you, and you’d forgive him. But not this time. You knew he would do it again, there was no fixing this. And the worst part about it was that he didn’t feel any remorse, no regret, nothing. It was like he enjoyed breaking girl’s hearts. He was a player, and there was nothing you could do to try and change that. 

You jabbed a finger into his chest, pushing him backwards. “No. I said this was your last chance, and it is. Go pack your shit, and leave my god damn house. It’s over.” Francis smirked, “But of course, mon Cherie. Whatever you say.” Francis left you in the living room, heading up stairs to pack his things. You slumped down onto the couch and held your head in your hands, thinking about all the things you’ve been through with Francis. The two of you had been together for a while now, and tomorrow was supposed to be your anniversary. Keyword was. It was difficult to think that you were now single. That meant you could find someone who actually cared about you and what you liked. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when Francis came back downstairs, suitcase in hand. You glared at him. “Go, and don’t come back.” The same smirk from earlier found its way to his face again, “Mon cherie, I don’t think I’ll be the one coming back.” Your glare darkened and you shoved him out the front door, slamming it shut in his face. It’d take a while to get over your trust issues.

 

~Time skip to few years later~

The winter air was cold, and frost covered everything. It was Christmas, and many lights and decorations were scattered around the small town. Children ran through the streets, throwing snow and laughing while adults did last minute Christmas shopping. You smiled at the scenery and held your scarf closer to your face as your breath escaped in tiny white puffs of smoke. In front of you was a small toy shop, and you were observing the things in the windows. One particular stuffed fox caught your eye and your smiled widened. You were about to head into the shop to buy it when a cough sounded behind you. 

~With our dear Francis~

Francis nursed his cup of coffee and stared out the window of the small coffee shop. He usually wasn’t one for coffee, but today he felt like he needed it. There were few people out there who liked him, and almost none of them girls. Because it was a small town, word spread fast about his… habits. Many of the girls knew not to get themselves involved with him, they knew he wouldn’t be faithful. They were small town girls as well, so they had tough resolves and would not spare him a glance when he tried to flirt. 

Across the street, a familiar figure caught his attention. He blinked at it before standing up and giving the waiter a tip. He’d know that (h/c) hair anywhere. He honestly hadn’t thought about you in a while, and had almost forgotten your name. He believed it was (r/n). He was now a few feet behind you, and he coughed to get your attention. “(r/n)?”

~With you~

You turned around with a closed eyed smile. “I believe you got the wrong person. My name isn’t (r/n).” You were about to go back into the toy shop when a hand landed on your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. “Wait! Your (y/n), right?” You blinked, finally noticed the accent. Francis? What was he doing here? This time you turned to him with a scowl. “What do you want Francis?” Your voice was laced with venom, and you were obviously not happy to see him. Francis winced and rubbed the back of his head “Mon cherie, I mis-” You held up your hand, cutting him off. “Stop right there. You didn’t miss me, and I doubt you even thought about me. Why don’t you just leave and we can pretend this never happened?” 

This time Francis scowled, “I did think about you! Breaking up with you was the worst thing I’ve ever done!” His scowl darkened and he shoved you against the wall, his hands on either side of your head as you stared at him, obviously shocked. “Do you know what it’s like to have no one like you?!” Your shock quickly turned to anger and you replied with a sharp tone. “You’ve only got yourself to blame! If you hadn’t been a two faced little shit maybe people would’ve liked you! But instead you had to fuck other girls and cheat on everyone! Now leave me alone!” You tried to shove him off but he was stronger than you. “Hey! Leave her alone!”

Your scowl immediately turned into a smile at the voice, and you shouted, “Arthur!” Said man came up behind Francis, hold a small girl’s hand. Arthur gestured to Francis, “You’d better get off of her. She doesn’t seem to enjoy your company.” Francis scowled at Arthur, “I’ll do whatev-” He was cut off by a fist, and he landed on the snowy sidewalk. Blood pour from his nose and he was sure it was broken. “You little –” 

Arthur grabbed your hand with his free one. “You okay, love? He didn’t hurt you did he?” You shook your head and smiled. “Thanks.” Arthur nodded, “Who is he anyways?” 

“He’s my ex. The one who cheated on me.” You grimaced and Arthur scowled at Francis who was still laying on the ground, glaring up at the two of you. “That’s not very gentlemanly of you.” A small voice caught your attention, and you turned towards it. “Mommy? Is that man bad?” You smiled at your daughter. “Yes sweetie, he is very bad. If he ever tries to do anything to you, you come and tell me okay? Even if it seems nice.” Your daughter stared up at you with rounds eyes and nodded. She turned to Francis with a small pout. “You’re a bad man, Mr. Francis! I don’t like you!” 

You giggled and tugged on Arthur’s arm who was still starting disdainfully at Francis. “Come on, honey. We still got some presents to get.” Arthur turned back to you and nodded. “Hey! Come back here! Please, don’t leave me alone!” You left Francis in the cold embrace of the snow, your daughter’s and husband’s hands in yours.


	33. I'm In Love (Jeff The Killer x Demoness!Reader)

I’M BACK FROM THE DEAD GUYS. WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH. I HAVEN’T HAD ANY INSPIRTATION TILL EARLIER TODAY WHEN I SHOWERED. UGG I FEEL SO BAD CAUSE I HAVEN’T POSTED ANYTHING FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS.

[This was inspired by Black Butler. ^-^ It’s also mostly in Jeff’s POV.]

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Italics – Song lyrics  
(e/c) – Eye color  
(h/c) – Hair color  
(s/k) – Skin color

 

A little danger’s never stopped me before…  
Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for  
Everything you do causes me pain…  
Torture me with a smile, burning me with your flame

Footsteps pounded on the sidewalk, cutting the silent night with their noise. The shouts behind him meant he was still being pursued. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed to savor the screams. The pounding of his heart was the only thing he heard as he continued running, trying to get away from the police that were currently chasing him.  
He took a sharp right into an alleyway and continued to run. Up ahead was a brick wall that he could easily scale and hop over, which would, in theory, get him away from his pursuers. The police behind him had just made it to the entryway of the alley as he started his accent of the brick wall. 

“FREEZE!”

The figure ignored the call and reached the top of the wall. He cast one glance over his shoulder to flash the cops the bird and then hopped over wall. He landed on the ground with a harsh thud and stood up, brushing his pants off in the process. He snapped his head up at the sound of a chuckle. In front of him was a whole squad of police.

“Looks like we’ve caught the infamous Jeff The Killer.”

 

Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside  
Yeah TURN ME UP, your body’s a weapon tonight  
You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart  
Don’t you know I’m in love…

He was royally screwed. There was no way he’d get out of this one, not with police over the wall behind him and the squad in front of him. He silently cursed for being so careless and put his hands up at the gesture of the cop. The cop snickered at the seemingly helpless killer in front of him. But what he didn’t know was that Jeff would not go down without some blood being spilled.

The snicker turned into a look of surprise as a knife was embedded in his forehead, and he fell foreword onto the cement. The weight of his body and hitting the ground cause the knife to go completely through his skull. Blood started to pour out of the fatal wound and stain the ground. It was a few seconds of silent shock before the rest of the cops opened fire upon Jeff.

Multiple shots were fired at him, but none hit him. Yet. It seemed as if time had slowed down, as if he could easily just walk up to a bullet and pluck it out of the air without harm. The alleyway morphed into a dark room with him sitting in a chair in the middle of it. Was this where you went when you died?

A chuckle came from the shadows. The sound bounced off the walls and Jeff couldn’t quite pinpoint where it originally came from. 

“No, this is not where you go when you die, Jeff. An amusing theory, though.”

(e/c) glowing eyes stared at Jeff from the shadows, and he could practically see the invisible smirk on the things face. At this point irritation filled him. He was not amused by this figure. It snickered again before speaking.

“I’ve come to propose a deal, if you will. As of right now, time has stopped for as long as you’re here. But as I’m sure you know, you’re about to die to the cops. A pitiful way to go, mind you. In exchange for something, I can save you and will be your faithful servant till the deal is fulfilled.”

Jeff huffed and crossed his arms. He knew who this was. They were pretty famous in the demon world. Well, pretty famous was probably an understatement. They were like the definition of famous, even some of the humans knew who this was. Somehow. But everyone who wasn’t human at least knew this thing’s name. 

“There’s always a catch to these sort of deals. What is it, (y/n)?”

The shadowed figure laughed and stepped out of the dark, revealing a rather beautiful and seemingly human girl. (h/c) hair framed her face and her (e/c) eyes seemed to glow. Literally and figuratively. 

“In exchange for helping you, I get to eat your soul.”

 

…With a killer, it’s driving me wild  
Masochistic thriller, you’re my burning desire  
Don’t care if I make it out alive  
K-k-killer, love me til the day that I die

Of course. What else would he suspect from a demon? Well, dying to a demon was certainly better than dying to measly cops. Right? Damn if he knew. It sounded cooler at least. He observed the demoness in front of him while she only smirked in response, seemingly already knowing his answer. He grumbled under his breath. He was probably going to regret this.

“Fine, you got yourself a deal. Now what?”

The demoness’s grin only widened as she walked up to him. “We need to place our contract symbol. Decide where you want to put it. The more obvious it is, the stronger the connection is. Choose wisely.” Where to put the contract symbol? He didn’t know what the fuck that meant. She snorted. “Choose a place on your body so I can mark it. It’ll seal the deal.” Oh. 

Where should he put it? She said the more obvious it is the stronger the connection. Hmmm… “On my chest.” He wondered how she would do this.

Amusement filled your eyes as you pulled your glove off and placed your hand on his chest. You could see the pain fill his eyes and knew it hurt when he gasped out loud. Placing the contract was always your favorite part of the deal. You got to see the pitiful beings in pain before you had to serve them. 

I taste blood every time that we kiss…  
Get lost in your gaze when you’re lickin your lips  
I’m lyin’ here, I’m holdin’ my breath…  
Can’t wait for you to love me to death

 

Once again Jeff found himself in the alleyway, with time unfrozen again. He snickered as he knew the fate that awaited these fools. More blood would be spilled, whether it was by his hands or the demoness’s, who knew. Well, technically he did. 

The cops continued to fire but the bullets never hit as a feminine figure jumped in front of Jeff and shielded him from the onslaught. The bullets pinged off the armor she was wearing, though the few a lucky few hit the flesh of her shoulders. They dug into her and blood was quick to rush out of the wounds, staining her (s/k) red.

The bullets stopped as soon as the cops realized they were shooting a supposedly innocent woman. Many curses were thrown but they were cut off by a feminine chuckle. The demoness, who Jeff knew was (y/n), released Jeff and turned around. The action allowed him to see the bullet wounds, though not for long as they were already healing.

“Don’t you know it’s wrong to shoot an innocent?”

 

Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside  
Yeah TURN ME UP, your body’s a weapon tonight  
You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart  
I’m madly in love…

 

A month had passed since Jeff had made the deal with (y/n), and well, he didn’t know if he was regretting it or enjoying it. The demoness had a bad habit, and it was starting to annoy him. And excite him. Whenever she was around him she made sure to tease him, whether it was wiggling her butt, licking her lips, or winking at him, it was always something. She knew exactly what she was doing and did not regret doing it. 

He also had a bad habit. Whenever she did those things, his heart beat faster and he knew exactly what that meant. Oh did he know. But it didn’t stop him from denying the feelings. 

The two had been living in a small abandoned cabin located somewhere in the woods. (y/n) would take care of the chores whilst teasing Jeff and Jeff himself would kill any intruders. Animals included. 

Sometimes it felt like someone was tugging on the contract symbol on Jeff’s chest. He didn’t know what that meant, but he had a feeling. Perhaps the deal was coming to a close? 

 

…With a killer, it’s driving me wild  
Masochistic thriller, your my burning desire  
Don’t care if I make it out alive  
K-k-killer, love me til the day that I die  
K-k-killer  
K-k-killer  
K-k-killer  
K-k-killer

 

The tugging had been getting stronger as of late, and Jeff did not like it one bit. Though with it came a warm feeling, and it spread through his entire being. Right now he was sitting in the living room, tossing his signature knife up in the air. His white hoody had been stained with blood from the victims he killed earlier, so (y/n) had gone and washed it. Speak of the devil, er, demoness, and she shall appear. 

You stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jeff, a not so usual serious expression on your face. You leaned back into the couch and crossed your legs. The two of you sat there for a minute before you sighed. Might as well get this over with.

 

You can stab my heart a million times  
I’ll still lick up the blood and smile  
You can stab my heart a million times  
Cuz I know that I’m ready to die…

“You have been feeling a tugging sensation, yes? It is usually accompanied by a warm feeling.”  
Jeff glanced over in your direction before continued to flip his knife in the air. 

“And if I have?”

“It’s just as I thought.” You mused, a thoughtful look on your face. This time Jeff didn’t look over. “What is?” 

“It appears that we’re mates.”

He dropped the knife in surprise and turned to stare at you. Just before the knife came down on Jeff’s leg you caught it and put it on the coffee table in front of the two of you.   
Amusement filled your eyes at Jeff’s shocked expression. It looked rather adorable on his pale face. 

“Allow me to elaborate: If a demon feels a tugging sensation where its heart should be followed by a warm feeling, it means that it has found its mate. It then has to ask around to see if anyone else feels the same thing, and if one does find another, those two are destined to be together. But since we’re in a contract, it complicates things.”

Jeff stood up a little too fast and almost stumbled, but he quickly regained his balance. 

“HOLD UP! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’RE MATES? WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!”

“Demoness, actually. And I didn’t decide this, it seems as if my good friend fate has. Fate IS actually a real thing, by the way. I know her, she’s pretty cool. Got some nice brown and red hair.”

“BUT WHY US?”

You shrugged. Hell if you knew, Fate was usually unpredictable. Well, usually meaning almost always. Jeff slumped back onto the couch, all the while grumbling obscurities followed by some curses. Ding! You just got an idea!

A lustful look entered your eyes. Jeff didn’t seem to notice. Perfect. You pinned him to the couch, and that was when Jeff did notice. Well, how could he not? You were leaning down on top of him with a look that he was familiar with. 

“Do you not want me?” Your voice was husky, but still managed to keep the teasing undertone.

Oh yeah, he did not regret making the deal.

I’m madly in love…  
…With a killer, it’s driving me wild  
Masochistic thriller, you’re my burning desire  
Don’t care if I make it out alive  
K-k-killer, love me til the day that I die  
K-k-killer  
K-k-killer  
K-k-killer  
K-k-killer

 

Props to you if you know who fate is! :D

 

Your armor: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/0f/e2/cd0fe2b55a9acae890642600b772281e.jpg 

 

I’m In Love (With A Killer) – Jeffree Star

 

(SO THIS TOOK ME LIKE 2 HOURS TO WRITE CAUSE I WENT BACK AND CHANGED THE SONG. I was originally gonna use Diablo by Simon Curtis but the lyrics didn’t really fit the story so I changed it to this one. ^-^ AND NO, I WILL NOT write a lemon for this! If someone else wants to though, go ahead. Oh and this was like 12 pages in Word >~>)


	34. Unneeded Worries (Freddy Fazbear x Reader)

SO I WAS HIT WITH INSPIRATION AT LIKE 6 IN THE MORNING AND I JUST HAD TO TYPE THIS. I GOT UP AT LIKE 6:26 AND TYPED IT BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO LOSE IT AND THEN I WENT BACK TO SLEEP. LOVE MEEEEE

 

(No key for this! Sorry it’s so short… TO MAKE UP FOR IT IT’S REALLY FLUFFY. LIKE, REALLY FLUFFY. FLUFFFFFF)

 

Quiet steps, almost silent to the untrained ear, filtered into the night air as you made your way towards the local pizzeria. It was time for your weekly visit, and you had yet to be late. You became increasingly nervous as you neared the locked glass doors, and couldn’t help but wonder what his answer would be this time, if he was to answer at all. He usually didn’t and instead chose to sit beside you while you found interest in the floor.  
You reached a hesitant hand out to the door and opened it slightly, only allowing enough space for you to squeeze through but not enough to alert the security guard inside. You believed his name was Mike, though you had only seen him through the window a few times. In the office a sudden sense of dread filled Mike, and the cold breeze that swept through the room did nothing to appease his nerves.   
You shuffled through the building silently until you came into the dining room. On the stage there was only a single animatronic, the others having already left in the hunt for the guard. The restaurant was completely silent, the only sound coming from the cameras as they swiveled and the occasional surprised shout coming from the security room. It was almost pitch black as well, but you had no problem seeing. The dark was usually where you were found, if you were to be found at all.  
You nervously stopped just below the bear animatronic on stage and hugged yourself. Your eyes found their way to the stage floor. “U-um… A-are you r-ready…?” Your voice was quiet, yet it echoed throughout the room. From the animatronic suit came a translucent humanoid figure. This was the person that you had asked the same question to for the past few weeks. He sat on the edge of the stage with his hands on either side of him. Your gaze traveled to the floor.  
You shuffled in your spot but held your position, too nervous to look up to see what he was doing. He raised his hand to your chin and lifted your head up. “Why don’t you ever look at me when you come?” A lump found its way into your throat and your gaze flitted towards the stage floor. “U-um… I-I don’t…” You hugged yourself tighter as he removed his hands and stood up. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But I am glad that you’ve come.”   
At this you looked up into his eyes, and you found that they were a chocolatey brown. “W-why?” He smiled softly at you. “I enjoy your company.” “O-oh…” His smile faltered. “Do you not enjoy my company?” The floor became interesting again as you fidgeted. “I um… I d-do… B-but you s-still haven’t a-answered m-me… I uh, I need a-an answer…”   
His smile returned. “No, no I’m not ready.” A weight seemed to be lifted off your shoulders and you let out a sigh of relief. This did not go unnoticed by the person in front of you and a small frown graced his face. “Were you worried I’d say yes?” You found your tongue was unable to answer this question, so you instead remained silent and nodded. His frown deepened. “I’m sorry that I worried you like that… I thought that by not answering you’d stay a little longer…”   
“U-um… I-it’s okay… It’s j-just my j-job…” He shook his head defiantly. “No it’s not okay. I made you needlessly worry.” You rubbed your left shoulder and your gaze found its way to the floor. “It’s f-fine! R-really… I um, I’m t-technically not s-supposed to h-have f-feelings… Um… S-so it’s o-okay…” A sudden warmth engulfed your figure and a squeak of surprise left your mouth. He was hugging you. You could feel the weight of his head on top of yours and your own head was on his shoulder. You shifted and tried to squeeze out of his grasp, but he remained steadfast.   
“But you do have feelings. And I hurt them, therefore it is not okay, and I’m sorry.” He nuzzled his face into your hair and his voice came out slightly muffled. “I’m sorry that you worried over how I would answer… I just didn’t want you to leave…” You stopped squirming and instead found yourself somehow enjoying the warmth that came from the embrace. However this was something that you were not used to, so it felt rather strange. A fuzzy and warm feeling found its way into your stomach and you buried your face into his shoulder.   
“I-It’s okay… Y-you said n-no, so it’s um… It’s o-okay…” You could feel him smile. He pulled back from the hug and held you at arm’s length. You found yourself missing the warmth that he had brought, and hugged yourself tighter. “Would you like to stay with me?” His voice was quiet and soothing. “B-but what a-about my u-uh… M-My job?” Your voice became quieter with each word before it finally trailed off at the end.  
A warm smile found its way onto his face. “You aren’t the only one with a job… Why don’t you let someone else take over?” “U-umm… I-I uh…… O-okay…” The smile turned into a grin and he swept your legs out from underneath you, catching you in another warm embrace. He carried you up and onto the stage and sat down with you in his lap.  
Once again he nuzzled into your hair, and hugged you like a teddy bear. Which for him, wasn’t that far from the truth. The rhythm of his breathing coupled with the warm feeling of his arms around you lulled your eyes to close. You fought to keep them open but in the end lost, and fell asleep in his arms. A few minutes later, Freddy himself fell asleep with you in his arms. 

 

 

.:Extended Ending:.

Behind the curtain of Pirate’s Cove came a chorus of awwwwws. Chica squealed. “They’re so cute together!” Bonnie smiled softly at the two of you and Foxy grinned. “I can see the incoming bear children!” Chica slapped Foxy upside the head, earning a pout from him. “We’re ghosts! I don’t think that’s even possible!” Foxy’s pout turned into a grin once again.  
“Doesn’t mean they ain’t gonna try!” 

 

 

(Props to you if you figure out who Reader-Chan is! You get a cookie! (::) Anyways, this was super fluffy so I was like, hey, why not put in a not very funny ending? :D Hope you guys enjoyed!)


End file.
